I Guess It's Called Legacy
by Jessy91
Summary: Finding out that Cowboy Bob Orton is her dad is not an easy thing especially when you hate Randy Orton...Will they get along?
1. Chapter 1

'**-Good morning.' I greeted my mom, Joanne, cheerfully.**

'**-Morning Francesca. Ready for your last day of school?'**

'**-Ready as I'll ever be. When is uncle Chris supposed to come?' I asked.**

'**-Tomorrow. Jay and Adam are coming too.'**

'**-Hell yeah.' I said.**

'**-Language missy.' Mom warned me.**

'**-Sorry. Boy I'm late.' I say looking at my watch.**

'**-I'll see you at 10 when the ceremony starts. Ok?'**

'**-Sounds good. Bye mom.'**

_**Who am I?**_** My name is Francesca Michelle Keating. I'm 17 years old and almost 6 months. I'm on my way to the last day of high school. The only thing I'll miss is the soccer team. Apart from that nothing worth missing.**

_*****Next day at Winnipeg's Airport*****_

'**-Look who's here.' Adam said and Jay started to laugh.**

'**-Hey you're talking about my goddaughter.' Chris Irvine( better known as Jericho) said.**

'**-Good seeing you.' I said and hugged Chris. He spinned me.**

'**-Missed you a lot Frankie.'**

'**-Missed you too. How long will you be staying in town?' I asked.**

'**-We don't get a hug?' Jay asked.**

'**-Just hug the maroons so we can talk.' Chris said and I did what he told me.**

'**-I'll stay in town just for your mom's wedding.' He said and I pouted.**

'**-Don't be like that. I'll come back in one month.' **

'**-Ok. Now let's go. Mom is already freaking out because something is wrong with the flowers or something like that.'**

'**-Is this your way of telling me that I need to sort that out?' Chris asked.**

'**-Well, you're her best friend so yeah.' I said.**

'**-Same old Frankie.' Adam said and we all got into the car. Chris went behind the weal.**

'**-No one gets to drive my Mini Cooper. Sorry.' I said.**

'**-But I'm your favourite uncle.' Chris said.**

'**-I don't let mom drive it and you think I'll let you? You're insane.'**

'**-Fine but try not to hit any trees.' Chris said.**

'**-She drives better than Schumacher so you're warning is not needed.' Jay said.**

'**-That's right man.' Adam chimed in. I reversed the car and Chris said:**

'**-Thanks to me.'**

_*****Next day- Mom's wedding*****_

**So, let's start from the beginning. My mom is getting married for the first time. She had me when she was 20. She fell in love with a man, he's not worthed to be called dad, and after a couple months she found out that she was pregnant, she told him and he told her to get rid of the baby. She didn't did it and dumped him, few weeks later she found out that he was married and had 3 children. Mom never told me my dad's name because she knows that I might go find him and beat the shit out of him. Chris, Adam and Jay thought me wrestling but I'm not really into it. I'm only watching it just because they are on.**

**Today my mom is marrying Jean-Luc Baptiste. They are supposed to go on their honey moon right after the wedding.**

'**-I'm so nervous.' Mom said entering the room.**

'**-Calm down. I'll bring you a glass of water and Chris.' I said and went downstairs.**

'**- Uncle Chris your bff needs you.' I said and took a glass from the top shelf.**

**We went upstairs and mom was on the edge of breaking down.**

'**-Don't worry Joanne, everything will be alright.' Chris said.**

'**-Oh My God. I forgot the most important thing. What is Francesca gonna do?'**

'**-Mom I'm almost 18 I think I can take care of myself for a month.' I said**

'**-I can't let you alone. I'll have to cancel the honeymoon.'**

'**-I'll take care of her.' Chris said.**

'**-But you're on the road.' Mom said.**

'**-I'll take her with me so you can have some peace and tranquillity.'**

'**-Do I have a say in this?' I asked. Chris gave the ''she needs to go'' look and I added:**

'**-Well uncle Chris I guess you got yourself a travelling partner.' I said and went to arrange my dress.**

'**-Fine but you have to call me each day.' Mom said.**

'**-I don't wanna disturb you so I'll call you once at three days.' I said.**

**Chris just laughed, he knew what I meant.**

'**-Well ladies, let's go.' Chris said and mom took Chris's arm. Chris was the one who walked her down by the ail.**

**The wedding went smooth. Mom and Jean-Luc left. Now it was only me and uncle Chris at the house. **

'**-We're leaving tomorrow morning so start packing everything you need.'**

'**-I know stop bossing me around.' I said.**

**Later that night Jay and Adam came to see us.**

'**-Hey strangers. How's going?' Adam asked.**

'**-He's bossing me around.' I said.**

'**-Chris stop bossing her around.' Adam said mocking me. I pouted. Jay came and hugged me.**

'**-Well I guess now I see who's my friend and who's not.' I said and asked Jay:**

'**-Can you give me a hand with the suitcase?' he nodded.**

**We went to my room and he asked:**

'**-You're gonna take only one?'**

'**-Yeah. I don't need more.'**

'**-Are you sure you're a girl?' He said laughing.**

'**-Pretty sure.' I said.**

_***** The following morning*****_

**I woke up at 5. The plane was supposed to take off at 8:00. I had one hour to take a shower, get dressed and have some lunch. I went to see if Chris was ready. He seemed like he had a bad night.**

'**-You ok?' I asked**

'**-I'll be fine after I'll drink my coffee.'**

'**-Then I'll better make it and make breakfast too.' I said.**

'**-I'm the one supposed to take care of you not the other way around.'**

'**-I know but don't make this a habit.' I said and went to the kitchen.**

**We had breakfast, I took a shower and got dressed then left. We arrived in Tampa, Florida just in time for RAW. I got to meet a couple of the wrestlers and the divas but I was a bit reluctant into opening up to new people.**

'**-Frankie get your but over here and bring me some coffee.' A grumpy Chris shouted.**

'**-Get yourself one. I'm not your servant.' I said and Adam, Jay and Natalya started to laugh.**

'**-Did I heard someone just owning Chris Jericho?' A pretty tall guy asked.**

'**-Yes that would be Frankie.' Jay said.**

'**-I'm John Cena. Nice meeting you.' He said.**

'**-I'm Frankie and yes I just told off to my uncle.' I said proud.**

'**-Don't be so proud of it missy.' Chris said.**

'**-Bite me Irvine.' I said and they started to laugh again.**

'**-Keating you're grounded.'**

'**-What are you gonna do? Tie me in front of the TV?' I said.**

'**-I think I just might.'**

'**-I'm gonna tell mom and she's gonna kick your ass.' I said.**

'**-You wouldn't do that.'**

'**-Wanna bet?' I asked cocky.**

'**-Fine you're forgiven.' Chris said.**

'**-Why is he so afraid of your mom?' Natalya asked.**

'**-She's his bff and once she literary beat him and he ended up in hospital.' I said.**

'**-Stop embarrassing me.' Chris said taking a sit next to me.**

'**-Well I'm bored, what I'm supposed to do? Watch you look in the mirror and going: 'Gosh I'm handsome.'?' I asked and they started to laugh again.**

'**-I should've let you stay alone.'**

'**-Big deal. I would've partied like a rock star and instead I'm stuck with you.' I said.**

'**-That's it. I'm sick of you.' **

'**-Have a lemon.' I said and they started to laugh.**

'**-Man you're funny.' John said in between laughs.**

'**-Thanks.'**

'**-I think we should let Chris get some rest before his match.' Natalya said.**

'**-She's right. Let's go to my locker room.' John suggested.**

'**-Ok. Chris will you be ok on your own?' I asked.**

'**-Do I look like I need babysitted?'**

'**-Umm, yeah.' I said and smirked.**

'**-Smart ass. Go but try not to get in trouble.' Chris advised me.**

'**-I'll try but I don't promise.' I said and left.**

**We went to John's locker room and had lots of fun. It was the time for John, Adam and Jay's match. A triple threat to establish the number one contender for the WWE title. Nattie already went to her locker room. I wished luck to them and left to Chris's locker room. On my way there I saw two big dudes picking up on a small one.**

'**-Hey leave him alone' I shouted.**

'**-You should walk if you don't want to get hurt.' The tallest said.**

'**-Really? Leave my friend alone or you'll pay.' I said**

'**-Do you know who I am?' the same guy asked.**

'**-Yeah. Your name is Stupid Arrogant Bastard. Am I right?' I said sarcastically. The other guy that was with him chuckled. **

'**-My name is Randy Orton bitch.' He said spitefully and gave the other guy a death glare.**

**That's it. He called me bitch, he's dead.**

**I gave him a low blow then went for the Sharpshooter. **

'**-That's for calling me bitch.' I said and kicked him once more before letting him go. The other guy just stared. **

'**-Let's go.' I told to the smallest guy.**

**A couple of moments later he asked me:**

'**-Where did you learn to do that?'**

'**-Edge. Christian, Jericho and Natalya are my friends so take your pick.'**

'**-You're gonna be in so much trouble for humiliating Orton.'**

'**-I don't care. You're Evan Bourne. Right?' I asked remembering that I saw him the other week on TV.**

'**-Uhuh. My real name is Matt.'**

'**-Nice meeting you Matt. I'm Frankie. Take care and see you around.' I said and walked into Chris's locker room. I had a feeling that I was about to get a lecture from Chris.**

_**Please review guys:-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

'**-Where did you disappeared missy?' Chris asked.**

'**-I was hanging out with Matt, don't worry.' I said.**

'**-Matt?' he asked.**

'**-Evan Bourne dude.' I said.**

'**-Ohh, he's pretty cool.' **

'**-Yep.' **

**-You're way too quite. What did you do?'**

'**-Me? Nothing. I'm just bored.' I lied.**

'**-Francesca Michelle Keating stop lying to me.'**

'**-Ummm. I kinda beated Randy Orton.' I said.**

'**-You did what?'**

'**-Well he and some other guy were picking on Matt I asked him nicely to leave him alone, he didn't and called me a bitch so I gave him a low blow and put him in a Sharpshooter.' I said.**

'**-You're in so much trouble.' Chris said.**

'**-Why because I defended someone? What if it was me instead of Matt. Wouldn't you want someone to help me?' I asked.**

'**-Yeah but Orton is a crazy motherfucker and he's gonna want revenge.'**

'**-I don't care. He's prick.' I said and took a sit on the couch.**

'**-Even if you got in trouble I'm proud of you. You stood up for your beliefs and helped someone in need.' **

'**-I know. So I'm not grounded, right?' I asked full of hope.**

'**-Well if you promise not to get into more trouble you're not.'**

'**-Promise.' I said.**

'**-Good. Now let's go to the hotel.' He said.**

**On the hotel's lobby we passed Randy Orton and the other guy. Orton gave me an icy glare and the other guy seemed to smile. Weird. I shrugged and carried on.**

'**-Frankie. ' John shouted.**

'**-What's up?' I asked.**

'**-Well we wanted to see if you're up for a scary movies night.'**

'**-Hell yeah.' I said. I love scary movies.**

'**-Chris?' John asked.**

'**-I'll pass. Go and have fun and remember what you promise.'**

'**-Stay out of trouble. Got it.' I said and followed John.**

'**-Who else is coming?' I asked.**

'**-Jay, Adam, Nattie, the twins and probably Cody Rhodes. We're not sure about him yet.'**

'**-Why?'**

'**-Well if Orton sees him with us he's out of Legacy.'**

'**-Rhodes is the guy who's always hanging out with Orton, right?'**

'**-Yes. Why?'**

'**-I was just curious. I still have lots of people to figure out.' I said.**

**We had an awesome night. It was so funny to watch the twins hiding behind Adam or John. At one point Cody arrived.**

'**-Does Randy know you're here?' Nikki asked.**

'**-Neah but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' He said.**

'**-Cody meet Frankie.' John introduced us.**

'**-Nice meeting you.' He said smiling.**

'**-Nice meeting you too.' I said and he gave me an ''we have to talk later look.'' I just nodded.**

'**-Since we're all here. Let's watch another one.' Brie said.**

**I picked "SAW"- One of my favourites. Cody took a sit next to me. I took my phone out of the pocket and wrote my number Cody took his and copied the number.**

**After we watched ''SAW'' I yawned.**

'**-Someone's sleepy.' Jay said.**

'**-Uhuh. I guess I have to call it a night. Night guys.' I said and headed to the door.**

'**-I should go too. Don't want you or me to get in trouble.' Cody said.**

'**-Take care and we'll talk soon.' Adam said.**

'**-Night guys.' Cody said and left the room.**

'**-Hey Frankie wait up.' Cody said.**

**I turned around and waited for him.**

'**-Can we talk now?' he asked.**

'**-Sure. What about?' I asked.**

'**-Well the fact that you beated the shit out of Randy.' He said smiling.**

'**-Ohh, well there isn't much to talk about he's a scumbag and he payed for it.' I said.**

'**-Thanks.' He said.**

'**-For what?'**

'**-For beating him. I'm just sorry I didn't have the guts to do it myself.'**

'**-There's always a next time.'**

'**-Let's hope he'll come around.' Cody said.**

'**-You spoke like a true friend.'**

'**-Well, he's my friend even though he's an ass.' Cody said and chuckled.**

'**-True, he's an ass. Why is he like this?'**

'**-Because his dad spoiled him too much and gave him everything that he wanted.'**

'**-Ohhh, too bad. Well it was nice talking to you. Whenever you wanna talk you have my number so text me. Now I must go.'**

'**-Let me walk you to your room. I don't want you to be alone after you've beated Randy. He already plans on doing something.' Cody said and we started to walk towards my room.**

'**-Let him try.' I said.**

'**-You're not afraid, how come?'**

'**-He just barks but he won't bite. I think.'**

'**-Have a good night and try not to piss Randy next time because it might not be pretty for you.'**

'**-Thanks but if he keeps acting like a prick someone needs to teach him a lesson.'**

'**-You're stubborn just like him.'**

'**-Please don't compare us. He's nothing like me.'**

'**-Ok. Good night.'**

'**-Night.' I said and entered my room. I swear I could hear Chris from the other room snoring. I went and changed my clothes and went to bed. Felt asleep instantly.**

_*****Next day*****_

**I woke up around 12. Surprisingly Chris left me by myself. I went and took a shower then ordered some breakfast. After having breakfast my cell started to ring. It was mom.**

'**-Hi mom.' I said.**

'**-Hi Frankie. How are you?'**

'**-I'm ok just woke up and had breakfast. You?'**

'**-I'm ok. Ibiza is such a nice place. Are you behaving?'**

'**-Uhuh.'**

'**-Good. Try not to argue with Chris.'**

'**-I'll try even though he's bossing me around.' I said.**

'**-Same old Chris. How are Adam and Jay?'**

'**-They are ok. We had a scary movie night last night. It was funny.' I said.**

'**-What's so funny at scary movies?'**

'**-Everything. How's Jean-Luc?'**

'**-He's ok. Still sleeping.'**

'**-Good. Send him my regards.'**

'**-I will. Talk to you later. Take care. Love you.'**

'**-Yeah me too.' I said and hanged up.**

**Soon I was bored. Tried calling Chris, Adam, John, Nattie but they all had their phones off. **

'**-I guess they are doing some interviews.' I said to myself. Then I remembered that I have Cody's number. I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.**

'**-Hello.' Someone said.**

'**-Hi. Can I talk with Cody?'**

'**-He's busy. You can let him a message.' The guy said.**

'**-No thanks. I'll call later.' I said and hanged up.**

**That voice seemed familiar. Why?**

**20 minutes later Cody called.**

'**-Hi. What's up?'**

'**-I was bored and I thought we could do something fun.' I Said.**

'**-Ouch. You're only calling me when you're bored?' he said laughing.**

'**-Very funny. Who was the one that answered your phone?' I asked.**

'**-Randy.'**

'**-Really? Wow. Thank God he didn't recognize my voice or otherwise I would've had him at my door in no time.' I said laughing.**

'**-Ok girl. I'll see you in 5. We're going to the beach.' He said.**

'**-Ok.' I said and went to the bathroom and put on a bikini and a dress. Grabbed some lotion, sunglasses, a towel and my phone and threw it in a bag. When I was about to decide what hat I should take Cody knocked on the door.**

'**-Come in.' I said while debating whether to take a red or a white had.**

'**-Take the red one.' Cody said.**

'**-Umm. Ok.'**

'**-You have everything?'**

'**-I think so. So what Randy thinks you're doing?'**

'**-Umm. He's sleeping and I left him a note and told him that I'm taking someone out. It's not like I'm lying.' He said laughing.**

'**-True but I bet he thinks that you're going out with some ring rat just like him.'**

'**-Ouch. Touché Randy.'**

**I locked the door and texted Chris:**

'_**I'm at the beach.'**_

'**-We can go now.' I said.**

**We had so much fun at the beach. Took lots of pictures. I can see that Cody will be one of my friends soon. We have so many in common and he's not like his dumbass friend.**

'**-I think we should go now. I don't want Chris to beat me.' Cody said laughing.**

'**-He wouldn't do that and if he tries I can always help you out.' I said and winked.**

'**-That's good to know that a girl would defend me.'**

'**-Stop being sarcastic. You know very well that I can beat the shit out of people.'**

'**-True. So wanna play on our way to the hotel 20 Questions?'**

'**-Sure.'**

'**-Your full name?'**

'**-Francesca Michelle Keating. Yours?'**

'**-Cody Runnels. Don't laugh.' He said.**

'**-I'm not.' I said and bursted into laughter.**

'**-You can stop now. How old are you?'**

'**-17 and 6 months. You?'**

'**-What? You're not 18?'**

'**-Nope. Do I look like I'm 18?'**

'**-Umm.. I thought that you're 18 or 19.'**

'**-Pssssttt don't tell anyone that I'm not 18. I don't want them to treat me like a kid.'**

'**-Ok. I'm 23. Favourite colour?'**

'**-Red. What about you?'**

'**-Same. Favourite scary movie?**

'**-Umm.. SAW. Yours?**

'**-Same.'**

**We kept playing till we reached my room.**

'**-Here you go.'**

'**-Thanks for coming with me. You're the best.' I said and hugged him.**

'**-You welcome and see ya around.'**

'**-Ok. Take care.' I said and entered my room. **

_**Please review guys:-)xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**30 mintes later I heard a knock on my door. It was Chris.**

'**-Hi Chris.' I said smiling.**

'**-Had a good day?'**

'**-Yeah. You?'**

'**-Well, not too bad. Lots of interviews but good fun.'**

'**-Mom called this morning.' **

'**-You mean around noon.' He said smirking.**

'**-Whatever. She seems to have fun.'**

'**-That's good to hear. So with whom you went to the beach?'**

'**-Cody.'**

'**-What?'**

'**-Yeah. Don't worry he's a nice guy.'**

'**-But he's Orton's friend. Maybe that's a part of their plan to get to you.'**

'**-Stop being a woos.'**

'**-Just looking out for you.' He said defending himself.**

'**-Why is everyone so scared of the big bad wolf?'**

'**-Because he's crazy.'**

'**-Umm.. Ok. So what are we suppose to do the rest of the day?'**

'**-Well, we're free but since you're not legal we can't go partying.'**

'**-Yes you can. I can stay here and watch a movie or something.'**

'**-You sure?'**

'**-Yes. Don't worry about me.'**

'**-Well then I'll call Adam and Jay so we can arrange a night out.'**

**Chris went to his room to call them and I jumped on the bed. I need to figure out what to do while they are out. After a couple of minutes of thinking I got an idea. I went to find my phone in my bag. I took it out and dialled Cody's number.**

'**-Hey Coddles. What are you doing tonight?' I asked.**

'**-Nothing much. Randy's going out with some ring rat so I guess I can do whatever I want.'**

'**-Sweet. Well, what about we have a movies night?' **

'**-Sure thing. Is Chris gonna be ok with this?'**

'**-Of course, plus he's going out with Adam, Jay and some other superstars.'**

'**-See you in 10 then?'**

'**-Ok.' I said and went to Chris's room. On our way there I had the ''pleasure'' to see Randy and his ring rat. I smirked and walked pass them.**

'**-Chris are you decent. ****I don't wanna go blind.' ****I said laughing and then entered his room.**

'**-Very funny Frankie. What can I do for you?'**

'**-Ummm...Well I came to ask you if you have Matt's number.' I said.**

'**-Yeah I think I have it. Why?'**

'**-Because I want it, duhhh.'**

'**-Ohh..I see.' He said smirking.**

'**-Wipe that smirk from your face because it's not what you think.'**

'**-Ohhh, if you say so.' He said and handed me his phone.**

**After I copied Matt's number in my phone I said to Chris:**

'**-By the way Cody and I have a movies night so don't act like a jerk with him.'**

'**-I do not act like a jerk. Be careful because he's Orton's buddy and you never know.'**

'**-Ok. Got it. Anything else?'**

'**-Use condoms.' Chris said laughing.**

'**-Very funny assclown. Now go and find some ring rat, you clearly need to get laid.' I said and Chris looked shocked.**

'**-What?' I said laughing.**

'**-Nothing.' He said.**

'**-Well Chrissy have fun. I'll see you in the morning.' I said and kissed Chris on the cheek then left.**

**1 minute after I entered my room, Cody knocked on the door.**

'**-I thought we should have a comedies night. You ok with that?'**

'**-Yeah. I had the ''pleasure'' to see Orton a couple of minutes ago.' I said.**

'**-Really? Where?'**

'**-Well, he was going to the elevator with some chick and I was on my way to my uncle's room.'**

'**-Uncle?' Cody asked puzzled.**

'**-Oh sorry. Chris is mom's bff and he kinda raised me so I call him uncle.' I said.**

'**-Ohh, cool. Sort of.' Cody said.**

'**-He can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I'm used to that now.'**

'**-Do you have any siblings?'**

'**-Nope. You?'**

'**-Just my older brother. He's a wrestler too.'**

'**-Cool. What's his name?'**

'**-Dustin but he goes by Goldust.'**

'**-I think I know him a bit. He's the guy with black and gold wrestling gear, right?'**

'**-Uhuh. You'll get to see him in a couple of days.'**

'**-Cool. I heard that a couple of past superstars will be on the next show.'**

'**-Yeah. Well there's gonna be Bob Orton, Randy's dad, Stone Cold, Mick Foley and I think Bret Hart.'**

'**-Cool. I like Bret Hart. I've met him a couple of years ago.'**

'**-Well, let's watch some movies because if we keep talking we might not watch anything tonight.' Cody said chuckling.**

**We watched about 3 or 4 movies then Cody felt asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I went and took a blanked, put the blanket on him and then switched off the TV. **

**I went to the bath and brushed my teeth then went to bed .**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I've woke up at around 10. Cody was still sleeping and I decided to take a shower. 20 minutes later when I walked into the room, Cody was up.**

'**-Morning.' I said.**

'**-Morning. I don't remember the last time I've fallen asleep during a movie.'**

'**-It's ok. I just hope you had a good rest.'**

'**-Surprisingly I feel very good.'**

'**-Do you know when were suppose to leave Florida?'**

'**-Well, we have a house show tonight so I think tomorrow morning.'**

'**-Oh cool. I can go to the beach today.' I said.**

'**-Well, I'll talk to you later. Gotta go before Randy sends the cops after me.' He said smiling.**

'**-If he yells at you or whatever send me a text so I can come and kick his ass.'**

'**-Ok.' He said laughing.**

**After he left I ordered room service and while I was having breakfast Chris came.**

'**-Morning Frankie.'**

'**-Morning Chris. Had fun?'**

'**-Yeah, you?'**

'**-Uhuh till Cody fell asleep on the couch.' I said laughing.**

'**-Where is he now?'**

'**-You just missed him.' I said taking a bite from the pancakes.**

'**-Well, we have a house show tonight but till then we're free so what do you wanna do?'**

'**-Well I was thinking to go to the beach.'**

'**-Ohh, I see.' He said.**

'**-Well, let's ask who wants to come.'**

'**-I'll do that. You just get ready.'**

'**-Ok. I'll call Matt.' I said and grabbed my phone.**

'**-I'll let you do that. Gotta go and talk with Adam, Jay, and Nattie.'**

'**-Don't forget John.' I yelled while Chris was leaving.**

**I just hope this day will be fun. I feel like having fun so if someone tries to ruin my day, well he or she's gonna pay.**

_**Please review xo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****At the beach*****_

**'-Finally. The old man made it.' I said smirking noticing that Chris arrived.**

**'-Shut up Frankie.' Chris said.**

**'-What? Too much for an old man?'**

**'-Not at all. Wanna make official?'**

**'-I don't wanna embarrass you.' **

**'-Running scared?' Chris asked smirking.**

**'-You're on Irvine. If my team wins you'll do whatever I say for a week.'**

**'-And if my team wins you'll do as I say for a month.'**

**'-Make it 2 weeks and you got yourself a deal.' I said.**

**'-Fine.' he said extending his right hand. I shook it.**

**'-Now let's pick the players.' I said smiling.**

**I picked The Bellas, Natalya, Cody, John and Matt. Chris had: Adam, Jay, LayCool, Maryse.**

**'-You need another player.' I pointed out.**

**'-Not anymore.' Randy said coming from behind.**

**'-Ok then let's get this game going.' I said and jumped on Cody's back.**

**'-One day you'll give me a heart attack.' he said trying to catch his breath.**

**'-If you say so Runnels.' I said and high fived Nattie.**

**We played for about 1 hour and the score was 1-1. I was pretty pissed because I wanted to win so badly.**

**At one point Randy had the ball and I decided to tackle him but I didn't calculated my strength very well and I've hit him pretty hard. He got up and I could see how angry was he. He raised his hand but Cody stopped him.**

**'-Are you gonna hit a woman?' he asked Randy.**

**He hissed at him but lowered his hand. The others just stared at us. I muttered: ''I'm sorry.'' but he just glared at me. We kept playing but each time I saw that Randy had the ball I just let him do whatever he wanted. I really don't want to piss him off again.**

**Eventually I managed to score and I secured the win for my team.**

**'-It's not fair.' Chris said.**

**'-Why is that?' John asked smirking.**

**'-Because your team had 3 soccer freaks (referring to me and the Bellas).**

**'-Umm...Thanks?' Nikki asked.**

**'-Cody lets go.' Randy yelled.**

**'-Gotta go.' he said looking sad.**

**I went and hugged him.**

**'-Call me later?' I asked.**

**'-Sure. Later guys.' he said and left.**

_*****Next Monday*****_

**After that day at the beach I haven't seen Randy or Cody. I miss Cody and being around Chris all the time is not that fun. I mean I gave him a hard time this week, he still has today and tomorrow to pay for the fact that his team lost. Adam and Jay are enjoying the ''show'' even though they told me to cut Chris some slack but I couldn't be bothered.**

**Today I had to come at the arena alone and now I'm heading to Chris's locker room. On my way I saw Randy talking to an older man, I'm assuming is his father. I decided to go to see if I can find Cody while Randy's busy with his dad. For a moment I had the impression that his dad was shocked to see me but why would he? I mean I haven't meet him. I smirked at Randy and passed them without even giving a second glance.**

**I found Cody easily, he was fooling around with Layla.**

**'-Replacing me already Runnels?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Frankie.' he said smiling and then hugged me.**

**'-Hi Lay.' I said and hugged her.**

**'-How are you Frankie?' she asked.**

**'-I'm ok, thank you. You?'**

**'-Same. Well I gotta go and get ready for the match.' she said.**

**'-Good luck girl.' I said. She looked towards Cody and he blushed.**

**'-Go and kiss her.' I said smirking.**

**'-What? We're not together.' Layla said.**

**'-Suuuurrreee. Just because I'm younger that doesn't mean that I'm blind.' I said laughing.**

**Cody went and kissed Layla.**

**'-Awwww.' I said and gave them thumbs up.**

**'-Later babe.' Cody said.**

**'-So you and Lay, huh?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Yeah.' he said and blushed.**

**'-If you keep blushing I might think that you're a school girl.' I said laughing.**

**'-Very funny Keating.' he said.**

**'-I'm happy for you two I just hope you'll find some time for me too.' I said pouting.**

**'-I'll always find some time for you. You're my bff.' he said.**

**'-Awww.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Cody we have work to do.' Randy said ruining the moment.**

**'-I'll see ya later Codes. Good luck.' I said and walked away but before I sneered at Randy.**

**I decided to finally go to Chris's locker room. When I arrived there I could hear Chris arguing with someone. I was never the type who would listen to someone's conversations but this time something made me listen carefully to this yelling/ conversation. I finally managed to recognize the other guy. It was Randy's dad. Why in the blue hell Chris was arguing with Orton's dad?**

**'-She looks awfully a lot like Joanne so don't you lie to me Chris.' Randy's dad said raising his voice.**

_**'Joanne? My mom? What the fuck is this?' **_**I asked myself and waited for Chris's answer.**

**'-Well, Frankie's her daughter.' Chris yelled back but as soon the words left his lips he realised that he made a huge mistake.**

**'-So she's my daughter?' Randy's dad asked.**

**I was about to collapse when I heard that.**

**'-No she's not.' Chris said trying to hide the truth.**

**'-Don't you dare lie to me, Chris.' **

**'-You've lost the privilege of calling her your daughter when you told Joanne to have an abortion.' Chris said fuming.**

**I started to cry silently. On that moment I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. But I went straight to my rental and drove off. I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away from all of them. **

**WOW. They guy I hate with all my heart is my step brother. I started to cry even harder. Soon I parked the car in front of a club. Checked to see if I got my fake ID. Thank God I had it because I needed to get drunk and forget about this mess. Looked in the mirror and saw that I look like shit. I had my emergency make up kit with me so I've put some make up and then I went to the bouncer showed my fake ID and he let me in. I can't believe that worked, never used the fake ID.**

**I went to the bar and ordered a Mojito and told the waiter to keep them coming. After 5 or 6 the alcohol started to kick in. I've spotted a handsome guy at the bar, raise my glass and smiled. He did the same. 2 minutes later I've noticed that he got up and was coming to my table.**

**'-Mind if I join you?' he asked smiling.**

**'-Not at all.' I said returning the smile. Normally I would've blew off the guy but this time the alcohol took over.**

**'-I'm Ted.' he said extending his right hand. He looked familiar, don't know why maybe my mind was trying to screw me up.**

**'-Francesca but you can call me Frankie.' I said shaking his hand.**

**We started chatting and after 30 minutes my cell started to ring. It was Chris. I shut off the phone and continued to chat with Ted.**

**'-So why is a hot woman drinking alone?' he asked.**

**'-My life is a total mess and I needed to forget. What's your story?'**

**'-Umm...Injured my shoulder and I was suppose to go back in one week but the doctor said that I have to wait another 3 months.' he said.**

**'-Sorry to hear that. How about we get drunk and forget about our issues tonight?'**

**'-Sounds good.' he said ordering another round.**

**We keep drinking and around 2 am we decide leave.**

**'-Why don't you come and see my apartment?' he asked smirking. I knew what that really meant but I really didn't cared, I continued my reckless night. Heck I was a virgin and I was going with a guy I just meet at his place. What I was thinking? Well, I clearly wasn't thinking.**

**'-Sounds good.' I said smiling.**

**We got into his car and his driver drove us at his place.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We didn't even made it to his apartment and we were already all over each other. He was an awesome kisser, I mean I had one or two boyfriends but none of them can compare with Ted.**

**Soon the car stopped and we had to stop the make out session too. We arranged our clothes and got off the car.**

**'-Manuel you can have the rest of the day off. I'll call you when I need you.' Ted said to his driver.**

**'-Gracias señor.'(Thank you Sir; in Spanish) he said and left.**

**He showed me his apartment. I must say it was pretty impressive but typically a single guy's apartment.**

**'-Want some wine?' he asked.**

**'-Sure.' I said smiling.**

**He opened the bottle and took a sit on the couch...I did the same. We drank that bottle and pretty soon we started another make out session. He slid his hand under my shirt and my body started shivering. My mind was screaming NO but my body YES...I had no idea what to do and I continued to kiss him. At one point Ted stopped and said:**

**'-If you want we can stop.' **

**'-Now why would I wanna do that?' I asked smirking and kissed him again... He carried me to his bedroom and started to undress me.**

**I knew I had to tell him that I was a virgin but I just couldn't. Every time he would kiss my neck I would get goose bumps.**

**'-Is there something on your mind?' he asked breaking the kiss.**

**'-There's something but I don't know how you'll take it.' I said.**

**'-Let me guess you're married and have 7 kids.' he said chuckling. I started to laugh.**

**'-God no. Worse...I'm a virgin.' I said not looking into his eyes.**

**'-Why would be this worse?' he asked lifting my chin.**

**'-Don't know...All the guys prefer experienced women.'**

**'-Well, I'm not all the guys.' he said and I kissed him.**

**'-Are you sure you wanna do it?' he asked.**

**'-Yes...I mean I'm pretty drunk but I think I know what I want.' I said smirking.**

**We finished undressing each other and soon we were making love... I swear I could see fireworks around us.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I got up around 12...Shit the plane was leaving in less than 4 hours...I took a shower...Got dressed, wrote a note to Ted and went back to the hotel.**

**I knew that Chris will kill me but I didn't cared...I've had the best night ever, nothing and I mean nothing will ruin that. When I arrived at the hotel...I saw Randy talking to his dad.**

**'-Keating where were you?' he hissed.**

**'-Mind your own business Orton.' I said and started to walk away but Randy grabbed my right arm. I slapped him with all my strength, his dad looked at us like we were lunatics.**

**'-Next time don't touch me.'**

**'-You need to get laid bitch maybe that way you won't be so PMS-ing all the time.' he yelled.**

**'-Don't worry I got plenty last night unlike you.' I said smirking and left.**

_*****My hotel room*****_

**I just made it to my room but soon Chris was knocking on my door. I opened the door and I could see that he was really, really pissed.**

**'-Where were you all night and why you didn't answered to your phone?' he asked... I wasn't impressed.**

**I kept packing and didn't answered.**

**'-Francesca Michelle Keating answer my damn question.' he said raising his tone.**

**'-Why would I do that? I mean you've always acted like you didn't know my dad and surprise, surprise...It's fucking Randy Orton's dad.' I yelled back...Chris was shocked.**

**'-Yeah...I know he's my ''dad''.'I said and kept packing.**

**'-Sorry Frankie but I promised your mom that I wouldn't say anything.'**

**'-Well sorry isn't enough...And don't worry there's no need for you to ''take care'' of me because I'm going home.'**

**'-You can't do that. Your mom is gonna kill me.'**

**'-Mom doesn't get a say in anything from now on.' I said throwing the last shirt in my suitcase.**

**I turned on my phone to check my calls and texts...I had one from Cody it was from 30 minutes ago. It said: **_**''Come to my room. ASAP.''**_

**I left the room without telling Chris where I'm going..I went straight to Cody's room. I knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later Cody opened.**

**'-Everything ok?' I asked worried.**

**'-No...Randy is fuming because you slapped him, one of my friends that was supposed to come back on the road in one week just told me that he needs to stay out of action another 3 months plus you disappeared last night and you didn't returned my calls.'**

**'-Sorry Codes...I just needed to get away from everyone. I'll tell you some other time why. Don't worry nothing bad happened to me.' I said smiling.**

**'-Good. Why did you slapped Randy?'**

**'-Because he grabbed my arm.' **

**'-Jesus... I swear that you two will end up killing each other.'**

**'-Cody, I think I'll go home.' I said.**

**'-What? You can't do that.' he said.**

**'-I can and I think I will.'**

**'-Why?'**

**'-So many things happened yesterday... I found out who my ''real dad'' is but I can't tell you.'**

**'-What?'**

**'-Yeah...Accidentally I found out who my dad is...That's why I disappeared and didn't returned your calls.'**

**'-You ok?'**

**'-Not really.'**

**He hugged me and said:**

**'-Going home is not gonna solve your problems. Plus you don't have me there.' he said smirking.**

**'-Cocky much?' I said laughing.**

**'-Well I made you laugh.' he pointed out.**

**'-True...Can I tell you something?'**

**'-You know you can tell me anything.'**

**'-Yeah but I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone and you won't judge me?'**

**'-Of course.' he said.**

**I started to tell him about last night and soon as I said that I ended up spending the night with a guy I barely meet he looked like I was crazy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**'-Come on Cody just say something.'**

**'-What were you thinking?'**

**'-Clearly I wasn't.' I said sarcastically attempting to mime his voice.**

**'-Do you regret it?'**

**'-To be honest...I don't..'**

**'-Well as long as I don't get to be an uncle anytime soon than it's ok.' he said laughing.**

**'-Very funny.'**

**'-So how was the guy?'**

**'-What do you mean?'**

**'-I mean like in bed, duhhhh.'**

**'-Since when you like guys?' I asked looking serious but then I started to laugh.**

**'-Very funny. Now answer.'**

**'-He was more than ok.' I said grinning.**

**'-Do you even remember his name?'**

**'-Ummm...I think it was Todd or Ted.' **

**He started to laugh.**

**'-What's so funny?' I asked.**

**'-Only Randy can't remember the name of the chicks he's sleeping with... I guess you are alike after all.**

**'-Well, his my step brother after all.' I said and then realized what I said.**

**'-What?' Cody asked.**

**'-Just playing with you.' **

**'-Frankie I know when you're lying, now explain.'**

**'-I'm not lying.'**

**'-Yes you are. Every time you're lying you scrunch your nose.' **

**'-Why do you know me so well?' I asked.**

**'-Because I'm your friend...Now tell me.'**

**I told him about the conversation I overheard. He was in shock.**

**'-Cody...Say something because you're freaking me out.'**

**'-You need to tell Randy.'**

**'-No I won't and you'll keep this only for yourself. No one, and I mean no one has to know about this. At least not yet.'**

**'-Please tell that you're not considering of using this against Randy.'**

**'-Actually not...I'll try to make peace with him and you're gonna help me but his dad's gonna pay for this.'**

**'-Ok..I'm pleased to hear that you'll try to get along with Randy and that means that you're not going back home anymore, right?'**

**'-That's right. But uncle Chris is so gonna pay for this.'**

**'-You devil.'**

**'-Thank you. Now I'll let you pack or whatever...Gotta go and make uncle Chris suffer.'**

**'-Text me when you're ready. You'll ride with me. Lay had to go to Smackdown this week.'**

**'-Poor Cody.' I said hugging him.**

_*****My room*****_

**'-Where did you disappeared?' Chris asked.**

**'-Not that you deserve to know but I went to Cody.'**

**'-Come on don't be like this Frankie.'**

**'-Don't be like what?'**

**'-I guess I deserve the treatment. Are you sure you wanna go back home?'**

**'-I'll stay with one condition.'**

**'-Ok. What condition. Mom, Orton's dad don't need to know that I know their little secret.'**

**'-Sounds reasonable...I guess I have to thank Cody for this sudden change of heart.'**

**'-Whatever...I'll ride with Cody today.'**

**'-Ok...We leave in one hour..Get some rest.'**

**'-Don't need rest..When is Orton's dad leaving?'**

**'-When you came he was waiting for a cab to take him to the airport. Why?'**

**'-Just asking.'**

**'-Ok...I'll be in my room if you need anything.'**

**'-Thanks.' I said and picked up my phone to text Cody.**

_**'In what room is Randy staying?'**_

_'Room 876. Why?'_

_**'Need to talk with him. Don't worry I will behave.'**_

_'Ok...Let me know how it went.'_

_**'Ok.'**_

**I changed my clothes and put on some make up...I got ready to leave but there was another half of hour so after I convinced myself that this is the right thing to do, I went to Randy's room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open.**

**'-Coming.' I heard him say. He opened the door a couple of seconds later.**

**'-What do you want?' he hissed.**

**'-Calm down...I just wanna talk, no tricks.' he looked at me unsure and opened the door to get in.**

**'-What do you wanna talk about?' he asked still unsure.**

**'-I wanted to apologize for my behaviour...I mean I don't know you that well and I acted like a spoiled brat sometimes even though when I put you in a Sharpshooter you kinda deserved it.' I said earning a nasty glare from Randy but he said:**

**'-Did Chris threatened that he will ground you if you don't apologize?'**

**'-I guess I deserved it. No, Chris doesn't even know that I'm here.'**

**'-Then apology accepted. And I'm sorry for acting like a prick.'**

**'-Thanks and apology accepted. So no more enemies?'**

**'-No more.' He said and extended his right hand. I shook it and we both smiled.**

**'-Wanna ride with me and Cody?'**

**'-I don't wanna impose.'**

**'-Ohh ssshhhh. It will be fun.'**

**'-Than ok. When are you leaving?'**

**'-In 15. See you in the lobby?'**

**'-Ok. I guess with this we'll both ruin our reputation of ''evil persons''. he said chuckling.**

**'-And we care because?' I said laughing.**

**'-True. We don't care.'**

**'-Well, I'll see you in 15. Don't tell Cody yet...'**

**'-Evil.' **

**'-Thanks.' I said and took a bow he chuckled and I left.**

_*****15 minutes later*****_

**Cody was waiting for me in the lobby but I was running a bit late. I texted him to wait 5 minutes. One floor below mine Randy climbed in.**

**'-Hi. Ready to scare Cody?' he asked.**

**'-Hell yeah. He's a bit impatient.'**

**'-Isn't he always.' he said laughing.**

**'-True.'**

**We got off the elevator and Cody looked at us like he expected to jump on each other's throats. When Randy helped me with my suitcase, Cody's jaw dropped. Randy and I started to laugh and we high fived each other.**

**'-So you didn't joked when you said that you're gonna apologize?' he asked me.**

**'-No.' I said **

**'-So you won't try to kill each other on the plane?' he asked.**

**'-No. Actually I'll ride with you two.' Cody's jaw dropped again.**

**'-Don't look so shocked Cody.' I said.**

**'-Wow, I guess the hell as frozen over.' he said.**

**'-Let's go.' Randy said.**

**'-Who's driving?' Cody asked.**

**'-I'll drive.' I said.**

**'-No you won't, after the night you had.' Cody said grinning.**

**'-You suck Runnels and stop reminding me' I said and grinned.**

**'-Whatever Keating.'**

**'-I'll drive.' Randy said.**

**'-Weren't you suppose to go with Maryse?' Cody asked Randy.**

**'-Shit. I completely forgot about that.'**

**'-Gee, hold your horses for one sec.' I said pulling my cell out of the pocket and calling Maryse.**

**'-Hey Frenchie. Where are you?'**

**'-In the lobby trying to get out my suitcases.' she said.**

**'-Wait there. We'll help you.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Well she needs help with the suitcases. Lets help her.' I said leading them.**

**'-Ay mon Dieu.' ( God or oh my God in English) she said trying to grab a huge case.**

**'-Randy take that and Cody take the next one. I'll help her with this one.' I said pointing to a bigger case.**

**'-Ok.' They said.**

**'-What the heck Frenchie. You have a dead body in this or what?' I said.**

**'-No just shoes. And didn't you two hated each other?' she said pointing to me and Randy.**

**'-Yeah that's history now.' Randy said putting the suitcase in the trunk.**

**'-Wow.' she said **

**'-Now are we good to go?' Cody asked.**

**'-Yeah.' Randy said.**

**He went behind the wheel, Cody and Maryse were on the backseat and I was in the passenger's seat.**

**'-Why do I have the impression that this is gonna be a long day?' Cody asked. Randy and I smirked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**On our way to the airport I discovered that Randy and I have lots in common and apparently Cody was right, we are alike.**

**'-This was probably the longest trip to the airport.' Maryse said getting off the car.**

**'-I agree.' Cody said and I shot him a look. Randy saw me and started to laugh.**

**'-She's scary.' Maryse said.**

**'-It's like they are brother and sister, so alike.' Cody said and I shot him a death glare but this time Randy didn't saw me.**

**'-She would've been the best little sister.' Randy said and I smiled.**

**'-You two hated each other and now you're all loved up, that's sweet.' Maryse said and I started to laugh.**

**'-That's really gross.' Cody said and I knew what he meant.**

**'-Jealous Rhodes?' Randy asked smirking.**

**'-Please, jealous of you...Not at all.' Cody stated.**

**'-The 4 of you travelled in the same car?' John Cena asked.**

**'-Yeah. Why?' I asked.**

**'-And you are still in one piece?'**

**'-Not funny Cena.' Randy said.**

**'-Will you two act like adults for once? I am the kid here.' I said shaking my head in disbelief.**

**'-Kid?' they asked except Cody.**

**I looked at Cody and pleaded for him to help me.**

**'-She means that she's the youngest.' Cody said.**

**'-Ohhhh.' they said.**

**'-So you made it sound and safe?' Adam teased. Most of the superstars were in the waiting area.**

**'-Whatever Copeland.' I said.**

**'-You're still on for the time I mocked you?'**

**I didn't said anything I just walked straight to Jay and hugged him.**

**'-Who upset my girl?'**

**'-Blondie.' I said.**

**'-Adam why did you upset her?' Jay asked.**

**'-I didn't do anything man.' he said. Jay looked at me and I gave him puppy dog eyes.**

**'-You're so dead.' he said to Adam and everybody started to laugh. He took a sit on the bench and I seated on his lap. **

**'-Don't you think he's a bit old for you?' Maryse teased.**

**'-Jealous Frenchie?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Just saying.' she said and blushed. Jay didn't noticed but I did. I winked at her and Cody saw us. He grinned.**

**'-Comfy?' Chris asked me.**

**'-Uhuh.' I said thinking how to act match maker with Maryse and Jay.**

**'-Looking good.' Randy said to me and Jay.**

**'-Finally someone who doesn't think I'm old.' Jay said laughing.**

**'-Yes you are.' Chris chimed in.**

**'-He's not.' I said.**

**'-Taking sides huh?' Chris asked.**

**'-Well he's not bossing me around and he's nice.' I said **

**'-And I'm not nice?'**

**'-You're my uncle, your job is not to be nice.' I stated looking serious and the superstars started to laugh.**

**'-Nice one.' Randy said and high fived me. Chris looked shocked.**

**'-They made up?' he finally managed to say.**

**'-You didn't know?' Maryse asked.**

**'-Clearly he didn't, just look at his face.' Adam pointed out trying not to laugh.**

**'-As long as they don't kill each other, I'm fine with it.' Chris finally said.**

**We flew to Arizona and after chilling out for a couple of hours I got a text from Cody.**

'If you're not busy come to my room.'

**'I'm not your booty call.'**

'-Very funny.'

**'-Be there in 5.'**

**'-Jay I'm going to see Cody.' I announced.**

**'-Ok just don't get in trouble.' he said.**

**'-Since when you tell Jay where you're going?' Chris asked.**

**'-Whatever Chris.' I said and took off.**

_*****Cody's Room*** **_

**'-Hey.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-So how was your day?' he asked.**

**'-Well you know the first part, the second part was not so good. Chris is being an ass.' I said pouting.**

**'-Well you have Jay to take your side.' Cody pointed out.**

**'-True but I'm so gonna get my payback.' I said smirking deviously.**

**'-Spoke like a true Orton.' Cody said.**

**'-Uggghhh, don't remind me.'**

**'-Anyway, what was that wink you gave Maryse when we were at the airport?'**

**'-Ohhh, I think she has a crush on Jay.' I said laughing.**

**'-Really?'**

**'-Yeah, she's always very quiet around him or blushes for no reason.'**

**'-Let me guess...you wanna act Cupid?'**

**'-Yeah.' I admitted coyly.**

**'-And you need help.'**

**'-I could use an extra hand...You need to talk with Frenchie and I'll talk to Jay.'**

**'-And why would she talk to me?'**

**'-Because you're everybody's best friend?'**

**'-Very funny. You're my only best friend...Umm...wrong, you Ted & Randy are my only best friends.'**

**'-If you say so. So are you gonna talk to her?'**

**'-I'll try. Why don't you handle your love life instead of theirs?'**

**I bushed and didn't found a satisfying answer for the question.**

**'-Gotcha ya.'**

**'-No, I was just thinking.'**

**'-At what?'**

**'-Last night. An awful evening turned into a...' I started and Cody continued.**

**'-Eventful night?'**

**'-I guess.'**

**'-So you didn't gave me to many details but now we have time.'**

**'-What do you wanna know?'**

**'-Do you like the guy?'**

**'-What kind of question is that. You think I would have slept with him if I didn't liked him?'**

**'-No.'**

**'-There's your answer.'**

**'-How he looked like?'**

**'-A bit taller than you, brown-ish hair, cute smile...Not to mention hot body.' I said and Cody started to laugh.**

**'-Don't need more details.'**

**'-Hey you asked.' I said still laughing.**

**'-Wanna see him again?' he asked and I blushed, secretly I was hoping that I would get a chance to see him again and to explain why I had to go.**

**'-I'll take that as a yes.' he added chuckling.**

**'-You know me to well.' I said smiling.**

**'-No more talk about your love life. What do you wanna do today?'**

**'-It's almost evening. I feel like laying in bed.'**

**'-I meant together.' he said looking serious.**

**'-News flash, you can lay in bed next to me. Don't worry I won't bite you.' I said outsmarting him.**

**'-Smartass.' he said laying in bed next to me.**

**'-When you think about it, a couple of weeks ago I was in Canada, still in high school. Now I'm here, I know who my "dad" is, I know about Randy and I have you as my best friend.' I said smiling.**

**'-Awww.' he said.**

**'-I know, it's corny.'**

**'-Not really. Didn't you forgot something?'**

**'-I don't think so.' I said frowning.**

**'-You're not a virgin anymore.' he said laughing.**

**'-Very funny Cody.' I said hitting him with a pillow.**

**'-Hey stop.' he said.**

**'-No. Say you're sorry first.'**

**'-I'm not sorry.' he said and I kept hitting him with the pillow.**

**He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the bed.**

**'-Not so cocky now, huh?' he asked smirking. I did a roll up and ended up on top of him.**

**'-Not so smart now, huh?' I said mimicking his voice.**

**'-Fine you win. I'm sorry.'**

**'-I always win.' I said flashing the famous Orton smirk.**


	8. Chapter 8

_*****3 Months later*****_

**Randy and I became really good friends, I haven't seen his dad or should I say our dad, since that morning. I think he's afraid or something like that. Cody and I managed to hook up Maryse and Jay and of course I get help from Randy, Cody and Jay to piss off Chris and Adam. How come that I'm still on the road with Chris? Well, I've blackmailed my mom. I said to her if she wants me ever to talk to her she will let me stay with uncle Chris for a while. Chris told her that I've found out who is my dad so she eventually agreed. Chris is not too pleased but he knows my temper so he doesn't say much. 1 month ago Jean-Luc convinced mom to move to Nice with him. In 3 months I'll be 18. Can't wait...I kinda made up my mind about college. I'll take this year off to travel and have fun and next year I'll go to Stanford to study Journalism. While I was lost in my thoughts Cody and Randy came to Chris's locker room.**

**'-Earth to Frankie.' Cody said waving his right hand in front of me.**

**'-Ummm...What?' I asked.**

**'-I said that Ted is coming back today.' Randy said.**

**'-Ummm..Ted?' I asked puzzled.**

**'-Ted as in Ted DiBiase not as in that Ted.' Cody said smirking.**

**'-What are you talking about?' Randy asked before I could say something.**

**'-Nothing, just trying to tease Frankie and it's working.' Cody responded grinning like a dork.**

**'-Not funny Cody. Not funny.' I said.**

**Cody's phone started to ring.**

**'-It's Junior.' Cody said taking the call.**

**'-Tell him that we will meet up with him in the ring in 5.' Randy said.**

**5 minutes later we were heading to the ring. We were walking down the ramp looking dashing, as Cody would , I know. We climbed into the ring, their friend was talking to Jay. Cody jumped on his back and they both fell. Randy and I shook our heads and looked at Jay who was laughing his ass off. When they finally got up and they faced us my jaw dropped. Ted DiBiase was the guy from the club. I tried not to look that shocked but I wasn't doing a very good job.**

**'-Frankie this my other best friend, Ted or Junior.' he said smiling.**

**'-Junior meet Frankie the one who took your place while you were gone.' he added. Randy and Jay started to laugh.**

**'-Nice one Cody. Dump the guilt on me. Nice meeting you.' I finally managed to say.**

**'-Like wise.' he said smiling but he looked at me like "Do I know you from somewhere else?"**

**I've stepped out of the ring and let them train. I was thinking at Ted, now I had my chance to explain myself but I don't think he even remembers me or he is just as shocked as I am. Any why would I explain myself it was only a one night stand. **_Right? Or wasn't only a one night stand? Confusing, very confusing._

_*****In my hotel room*****_

**After finding out about Ted I was too quiet for the rest of the day. Cody and Randy were glaring me awkwardly and Ted avoided me. I was in my room still thinking at what I should do about this confusing situation. I heard a knock on my door, I hoped it wasn't Ted. Luckily or not it was Cody.**

**'-Hey. What's up?' I asked.**

**'-Hey. That's the question I was about to ask you. You weren't yourself today, why?'**

**'-It's nothing. A bit tired.' I lied.**

**'-Frankie I know you better than that. So what's really going on?'**

**'-If I tell you promise not to tell?'**

**'-When have I told someone your secrets?'**

**'-You haven't but that's not the point.'**

**'-So what's wrong?'**

**'-Your Ted is THAT Ted.'**

**'-What?' he asked incredulously.**

**'-Yeah. He's the guy from the club. And I think he's avoiding me not that I would blame him'**

**'-Wow. This is unbelievable. What are you gonna do?'**

**'-Don't know.' I said shrugging.**

**'- I you said that you'd like to see him again so I guess this a great opportunity for you two to talk .' he said.**

**'-And I did saw him .' I said jokingly.**

**'-You know what I mean.' he said chuckling.**

**'-I know. Any advice?'**

**'-Well. I can talk to him and see what he remembers but I'll try not to blew your cover. So to speak.' he said.**

**'-Thanks Cody.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Anytime for you. '**

**Cody went to Ted while I was listening to some music. I turned the volume louder when "Smack" by Kimberly Cole came on. I started to sing along and soon I was lost in a different world. I haven't even heard when Randy knocked on my door. He heard music and me singing along so he entered my room. He tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped.**

**'-Jesus Randy. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' I said switching off the music.**

**'-I knocked but you didn't heard.' he said smirking.**

**'-What are you smirking at?' I asked.**

**'-You never told me that you can sing.'**

**'-Everybody can sing genius.'**

**'-You know what I mean. You have a really good voice for singing.' he said and I blushed.**

**'-Thank you. So what brings you here?' I asked.**

**'-You didn't seemed ok today so I wanted to check up on you. Is that a crime?'**

**'-No, not at all. I'm ok a bit tired I think.' I lied.**

**'-You sure?'**

**'-Yeah. I'm fine now though. So what do you wanna do?' I asked.**

**'-How about we take care of Chris or Adam?'**

**'-What do you have on your mind?' I asked grinning.**

**'-Ummm...I know that they are the arena so let's pay them a visit.'**

**We got into Randy's rental and he drove off to the arena. We asked one of the workers where are Adam and Chris. Apparently they were taking a shower. I had an idea.**

**'-How about we take their clothes and hid them under the ring?'**

**'-Sounds good. I'll take Adam's locker room.'**

**'-Ok.' I said heading to Chris's locker room. He was singing in the shower and I was about to burst into laughter but I managed to stop and get all of his clothes, I've let him only a small towel. I went to the ring and I saw Randy coming with Adam's clothes and smiling from ear to ear. We placed the clothes under the ring and started to "fight" in the ring.**

**'-You suck.' Randy said.**

**'-Really? Last time I checked I was the one who put you in a Sharpshooter.'**

**'-That's because I let you.'**

**'-If that makes you sleep better.' I said smirking.**

**Soon the rest of the superstars started to come to the ring. Jay, Maryse and John were the first ones. At one point I heard Chris yelling:**

**'-Francesca Michelle Keating you are dead.' Everybody started to laugh and I just shrugged. Then it was Adam's turn:**

**'-Randall Keith Orton give me my clothes back.' Now it was Randy's turn to shrug.**

**We kept messing in the ring and at one point we saw Chris and Adam approaching angrily the ring.**

**'-We better take off.' I said and grabbed Randy's hand. Chris and Adam came running after us. Backstage we split up so they won't catch the both of us. I ended up hiding behind a huge box, next to Ted DiBiase's locker room. Soon I heard Chris coming and I tried not to make any noise. He knocked on Ted's locker room.**

**'-Hey Ted. Have you seen that little devil?' Chris asked. Ted looked around and noticed me. Damn it.**

**'-What do you mean?' he asked.**

**'-Frankie stole my clothes and I'm having a hard time finding her.' Chris said and Ted started to laugh.**

**'-It's not funny.' Chris added.**

**'-Well I haven't seen her but if I see her I'll let you know.' Ted said and I've thanked God.**

**Chris left and I got out of my hiding place.**

**'-Thanks for not telling Chris.' I said.**

**'-Was Randy involved in this too?' he asked.**

**'-Fuck.' I said and dialled Randy's number. He picked up.**

**'-You still alive?' I asked**

**'-Yeah. I'm in the divas locker room. You?'**

**'-Chris just left but he didn't catched me yet. I'll call Frenchie to give the ladies a heads up.'**

**'-Thanks. Be careful.'**

**'-I will. Later.' I said and called Maryse.**

**'-Frenchie, Randy's hiding in divas locker room so warn the ladies.' I said.**

**'-Ok. What he did now?' she asked.**

**'-Ask him. I gotta go and hide.'**

**'-I don't think I wanna know.' she said and I hanged up.**

**'-Have you seen Cody?' I asked Ted.**

**'-He said that he will be at the arena in 15.'**

**'-Ok. Thanks again.' I said and turned around to leave.**

**'-Are you gonna pretend that you don't know me?' he asked and I stopped.**

**'-Let me guess, you didn't expected me to remember.' he said and grabbed my chin. I was looking into his eyes but I couldn't speak.**

**'-I don't know what are you talking about.' I finally said.**

**'-Liar. What else did you lied that night about?'**

**'-I'm not a liar.' I shouted.**

**'-Then why you at like you don't know me?'**

**'-I don't remember.' I lied.**

**'-Maybe this will help you.' he said, leaned closer and kissed me passionately. For some reason I kissed him back and with the same amount of passion. **

**'-You still don't remember me?' he asked a couple of moments later.**

**'-Wipe that smirk. ' I said trying to catch my breath.**

**'-I wasn't smirking.'**

**'-Sure...Now, if you want any explanations meet me in 1 hour at Starbucks. It's near the hotel.'**

**'-I know. Why you wanna go to Starbucks, it's almost 7 pm.'**

**'-Too many questions. Take it or leave it.'**

**'-Fine, I'll see you there.' he said and I took off. Need to find Cody.**


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Cody's locker room*****_

**'-You still alive?' Cody asked me smirking.**

**'-With a little bit of help.' I said.**

**'-You know that Chris is gonna ground you, right?'**

**'-I know. So have you talked to him?'**

**'-In fact I did.'**

**'-And?'**

**'-Why you in such a hurry?' he asked.**

**'-Cody just tell me. I want the truth and fast.'**

**'-You sure?'**

**'-No I'm just fooling around. Of course I'm serious.'**

**'-Even if the truth might hurt you?'**

**'-Yeah. So let me guess. He thought I was some ring rat and he doesn't remember me, right?'**

**Cody started to laugh.**

**'-What's so funny?'**

**'-You. Always assuming the worse.'**

**'-So I was wrong?' I said hoping that I was.**

**'-Way wrong.'**

**'-Stop with the suspense and just tell me.'**

**'-Ok. I acted like you didn't told me about that nigh and I asked him if anything notable happened while he was on injury leave.'**

**'-Ok and?'**

**'-Well he told me about his parents blah blah and then stated to tell me about you. It was kinda hard to keep a straight face while he was telling me about me. He was like a lovesick puppy. He didn't understood why you left.'**

**'-Lovesick puppy? Cody try not to add lies.' I said.**

**'-I'm serious.'**

**'-Right.' I said not believing him.**

**'-Frankie I swear that I'm not lying.'**

**'-Fine. So?'**

**'-I asked him if he ever saw "that girl" again and he told me that you are. Of course I "looked shocked" and told him that the day you left him you got a call from me to come see me ASAP. I wasn't exactly lying because I did sent you text.'**

**'-You are the best.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Wait there's more.'**

**'-More? Now I think I should be worried.'**

**'-Umm...He' s really into you. And when I say really I'm thinking of being in love.'**

**'-That's the funniest thing ever. He just saw me once or twice.' I said laughing.**

**'-There's a thing called love at first sight.' he said in a duhh tone.**

**'-I don't believe in that.' I said.**

**'-You should. Anyway what do you think of doing now that you know all this?'**

**'-I have no idea. I mean he doesn't even know that I'm not even 18.'**

**'-I don't think he's gonna be happy to know that you lied.'**

**'-I didn't lied. He only assumed that if I was in club I was definitely at least 21. Plus I was drunk'**

**'-Well, you should tell him.' he advised.**

**'-I will. Actually I'm suppose to meet him up in 45.'**

**'-What?' he asked.**

**I told him about the prank, and the hiding and the encounter with Ted and about the kiss.**

**'-You kissed him?' Cody asked.**

**'-Ummm, yeah.' I admitted Coyly.**

**'-You're so into him.'**

**'-Well he's hot.' I said laughing.**

**'-Typically Orton answer.'**

**'-Whatever. I'll call you later.'**

**'-Of course, I want details.'**

**'-I need to find Chris first and make peace. Or I won't be able to go anywhere.' I said laughing.**

**'-Good luck with that.' Cody said and I went to Chris's locker room.**

**Chris was getting ready to go back to the hotel when I stepped into his locker room.**

**'-Can we talk?' I asked and he didn't answered. Clearly he was pretty upset.**

**'-Fine I deserve it. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for stealing your clothes and hiding them.' I said and turned to leave.**

**'-What's with the apology?' he finally asked.**

**'-Well I don't want you to be mad at me.' I said.**

**'-I'm not mad at you but clearly I wasn't too thrilled when I saw that my clothes were gone.' he said.**

**'-Sorry. I promise I won't steal your clothes again.' I said.**

**'-Ok. You're forgiven.' he said and I hugged him. He was wearing cologne.**

**'-Going out?' I asked smirking.**

**'-How did you know?'**

**'-You're wearing cologne, duhh.'**

**'-Ohhh. So what are you gonna do tonight?'**

**'-I'm going to Starbucks in 35 and after that I don't know. Might ask Cody and Randy to keep me company.'**

**'-You're close to Randy, huh?'**

**'-Yeah. It's not his fault after all. '**

**'-You're a good kid you know?'**

**'-Really?'**

**'-Yeah, you do have your moments though.' Chris said chuckling.**

**'-Thanks. Do you think Adam is still after Randy?'**

**'-Knowing him probably he is.' Chris said laughing.**

**'-Need to bail him out. Any ideas?'**

**'-Ummm... Next time when you prank someone invite him to join you. He's still a kid.' Chris said laughing.**

**'-Will do. Now, I'll let you go. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow.' I said and kissed him on the cheek.**

**'-You too.' He said and I left to find Adam. Apparently he was in his locker room too.**

**'-Can I come in?' I asked knocking on the door.**

**'-Is this another prank?' he asked.**

**'-No pranks or tricks this time.' I said, he opened the door, looked at me unsure then let me in.**

**'-So what can I do for you?' he asked.**

**'-Nothing. Came to say that I'm sorry for giving you a hard time lately and to invite you to help us with the prank next time.'**

**'-Really?' he asked and his face lighted up.**

**'-Of course. You're still my blondie.'**

**'-Awww, come here.' he said and hugged me.**

**'-Can I ask you a favour though?'**

**'-Ok.'**

**'-Can you let Randy off the hook this time?'**

**'-Why, you have a think for The Viper?' he asked laughing.**

**'-Aweeeeeeehhhh. No.'**

**'-Just checking. Chris would probably kill the guy who would try a move on you.' he said chuckling.**

**I looked shocked at Adam.**

**'-Please tell me that you're not seeing any superstars.' he said.**

**'-Ummm, no I'm not.' I said; not that I was lying.**

**'-Good. Because Chris will not be ok with that.'**

**'-What if he doesn't gets a say in that?'**

**'-He'll probably make that guy's life a living hell.'**

**'-Well thank God that I'm not dating anyone.' I said laughing but I was thinking at Ted. **

**'-What do you think about Ted?' he asked like he read my mind.**

**'-You just told me that Chris wouldn't like me to go out with one of his co-workers and now you're asking me about Ted?' I asked puzzled.**

**'-There's no harm in having an opinion.' he said but I could sense that there was something more.**

**'-Ummm, ok. You are weird.'**

**'-So what do you think?'**

**'-I don't know him very well but he seems nice.'**

**'-I don't mean like that.'**

**'-Than like what?'**

**'-Don't act like you don't know.'**

**'-Well he's a good looking guy but that would be about it.'**

**'-Then why were you kissing him?' he asked and I almost chocked with air.**

**'-Don't worry I'm not gonna tell Chris.' he added.**

**'-Thanks.'**

**'-So what's going on between you two?'**

**'-Well, nothing yet.'**

**'-Ohhh, there's a yet.' Adam said smkirking.**

**'-Come on. Do you seriously think that he'll go out with some who's not even 18?'**

**'-Why not. I mean you're hot and smart.'**

**'-Ummm..thanks?'**

**'-You know what I meant to say. But if you two decide to become a couple or whatever you have to tell Chris.'**

**'-Ok. Thanks for the heads up. Are you going out too?'**

**'-Yeah. Going to see Teddy?' he asked smirking.**

**'-Sort off. Then I'll ask Cody and Randy to come and keep me company. That if they don't go out too.'**

**'-Cody is not going. Layla's orders.' Adam said laughing.**

**'-Smart woman.'**

**'-You know that you're the only girl she trusts with Cody?'**

**'-I know.'**

**'-Well have fun and no swapping spit.' he jokingly advised.**

**'-Whatever. Have fun and don't let Frenchie and Jay get drunk.'**

**'-Let me guess, they have loud sex when they're drunk.' Adam said laughing.**

**'-Yeah and I need my beauty sleep damn it.'**

**'-Got it. See ya tomorrow.'**

**'-Yeah.' I said and left. I needed to get to the hotel and change. I had about 35 minutes to get to the hotel, get ready and go to Starbucks. I called a cab and went to the hotel. **

**Fuck only 25 minutes. I grabbed a black tank top, a pair of blue skinny jeans and some black, peep toe shoes and a leather jacket. 20 minutes later I was on my way to Starbucks. Every night before I go to sleep I'm having a latte macchiato from Starbuck so this wasn't something out of ordinary for me. Now I was preparing myself for the meeting with Ted. Let's hope it will go ok.**


	10. Chapter 10

**2 minutes later Ted arrived.**

**'-Hi. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Randy tried to find out with who I was going out.' Ted said chuckling.**

**'-Typically Randy.' I said.**

**'-Wanna go for a walk?' he asked.**

**'-Sure.'**

**'-So what have you been doing lately?'**

**'-Not much. Terrorizing Chris, Adam and Maryse. You?'**

**'-Recovered my shoulder, that kept me busy.' he said.**

**'- Adam saw us earlier.' **

**'-Let me guess, he's gonna tell Chris.'**

**'-Nope.'**

**'-That's weird. So does he know that you're with me?'**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-I know we spent a night together and all that but we don't know each other at all.'**

**'-I know. Start from the beginning?'**

**'-Yeah. So, Chris is your uncle?'**

**'-Not exactly. He's my mom's best friend and since I've never meet my dad he kinda took his role.'**

**'-Sorry to hear that.'**

**'-Neah it's ok. He's a bit too over protective but wants only the best for me so I get it.'**

**'-Do you have any siblings?'**

**'-No. Only child, so far.' **

**'-So far?'**

**'-Mom had me when she was 20 and now she's 38 so you'll never now.'**

**'-That makes you 18, right?'**

**'-I'll be 18 in 3 months.' I said and let a sharp breath.**

**'-What? You were under aged when we slept together?'**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-I can't believe you lied.'**

**'-I didn't lied because you never asked. You just assumed if I was in a club I'm at least 21. Well news flash there's a thing called fake ID.' I said**

**'-That's called a lie. A big fat lie.'**

**'-You know what, don't you ever speak to me again.' I said and took off.**

**I knew this would come eventually, I shouldn't have listened to Cody. I went to my room, turned off my phone, went to bed and cried myself to sleep.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I've woke up with a terrible head ache. Someone was knocking on my door.**

**'-This better be good.' I said groaning.**

**'-Why is your phone off?' Cody asked getting inside.**

**'-Morning to you too Cody. I'm fine, what about you?' I said sarcastically.**

**'-How was your date with Ted?' he asked.**

**'-It wasn't a date. By looking at me you'll get an answer.' I said.**

**My eyes were all red from so much crying, my hair was a mess and I was wearing one off Randy's old t-shirts. He came and hugged me. I refused.**

**'-No Cody. I don't want a pity party. Don't mention this ever, I'll be nice with him around you guys because he's your friend but nothing else.'**

**'-If that's what you want.'**

**'-Yeah. Now come an hug me.' I said and he did what I said.**

_*****Nearly 3 months later*****_

**Today was my 18th b-day. I wasn't overly excited but I tried to fake some enthusiasm for Chris's sake.**

**'-So what do you want for your b-day?' he asked.**

**'-Ummm...I don't know...I think I have everything I want.' I said.**

**'-Oh come on.' he said.**

**'-Ok then. I want the 4 of us to go out.'**

**'-I can arrange that. What about tomorrow? Today we have RAW and we'll be pretty tired.'**

**'-Sure. Have you seen Cody?'**

**'-He's busy with Layla.' Chris said smirking.**

**'-Then I'll go to see Randy before his match.'**

**'-Ok. Have fun.'**

**'-Thanks and good luck.'**

**'-I don't need luck I'm the best.' he said and I started to laugh. I don't think I've laughed lately. Since that day I've been awfully quiet and I was alone most of the time.**

**I went to Randy's locker room, he was getting ready for his match against CM Punk.**

**'-Need some company?' I asked.**

**'-If the company is you then yes.' he said.**

**'-Aww, such a sucker.' I teased.**

**'-How's my baby girl today?'**

**'-Not too bad. You?'**

**'-Well I just spoke with dad and he said that he's gonna come next Monday to RAW. Apparently he wants to tell me something important.' I gasped and for a moment I lost the ability to speak but eventually managed to say.**

**'-That's gonna be nice for you to see your dad.'**

**'-Yeah. So what do you wanna do for your b-day?'**

**'-Don't know.' I said shrugging.**

**'-Frankie you know you can talk to me about everything, right?'**

**'-Yeah. Why?'**

**'-Because you haven't been yourself lately and I'm concerned.'**

**'-I'm fine, honestly. But thank you for the concern though.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Guess who?' someone asked covering my eyes.**

**'-Blondie?' I asked with excitement.**

**'-The one and only.' he said and hugged me tightly. He was traded to Smackdown a week after that day.**

**'-I missed you Blondie.' I said and kissed him loudly on the cheeks.**

**'-Did you had anything to do with this?' I asked Randy.**

**'-Partially.'**

**'-You're the best.' I said and hugged him again.**

**'-So ready for the match?' Randy asked Adam.**

**'-What match?' I asked.**

**'-Ummm...Randy and I have a match against Ted and Cody.' Adam said and I was shocked.**

**'-Try not to hurt Cody. He's my friend too, you know.' **

**'-I though you're gonna kill us.' Adam said.**

**'-Neah. So who's suppose to win?'**

**'-Us. Rated RKO is back for one night.' Adam said and high fived Randy.**

**'-I have an idea.' Randy said.**

**'-Why do I have the feeling that I'm not gonna like this one.' I said.**

**'-One of the divas was suppose to come with us and stay at the ring side, why don't you come with us.' Randy said.**

**'-What?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah, because Maryse is going with then since she's in a storyline with Ted.' Adam explained.**

**'-If I agree you have to ask Vince first.'**

**'-Already did and he's ok with the idea.'**

**'-What about Cody?' I asked.**

**'-You can go and tell him.' Adam said.**

**'-Fine, I accept.'**

**'-Yay.' they both said and hugged me.**

**'-I can't breathe.' I said.**

**'-Sorry.' they said and I started to laugh.**

**'-So you're still alive.' Adam teased.**

**'-Blondie.' I said in a warning tone and Randy started to laugh.**

**'-Tonight you're riding with me. We need to catch up.' Adam said.**

**'-Ok. I'll go to talk with Cody.' I said and left.**

**Cody was ok with the idea. He seemed happy that Randy had this idea, he knew that lately I wasn't really happy and this made me happy somehow.**

**Next match was Randy Orton & Edge accompanied by me vs. Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase accompanied by Maryse. I was a bit nervous. I haven't been around Ted lately.**

**'-Don't worry. I'll beat the living daylight out of DiBiase for you.' Adam whispered and I started to laugh. Ted glared at us and we started to laugh.**

**'-Someone is in a giddy mode.' Cody teased.**

**'-Well Blondie keeps me entertained.' I said.**

**'-Wanna have breakfast tomorrow?' he asked.**

**'-Sure. I'll text you later. Good luck.' I said and got ready for my first time on TV. I've laced arms with Randy and Adam and walked down the ramp.**

**'-You look Dashing.' Cody yelled from backstage and we all smiled. They both done their poses, I went and took a place next to Jerry Lawler.**

**'-Good to have you here .' Michel Cole said.**

**'-The pleasure is all mine.' I said smiling. **

**Cody, Ted and Maryse were walking down the ramp. Maryse looked at me and sneered. It was just her character.**

**We both looked stunning. **


	11. Chapter 11

**While I was doing commentary I was trying to remember my lines. Vince's idea. Lol, I know.**

**'-My Teddy and Cody are better than those two losers. No, make that 3' Maryse said pointing to me.**

**'-Honey I grew up with Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, Natalya, Tyson and DH so that makes me at least 100 times better than you and Randy and Edge are 1000 better than your boy toys. So zip it.' I said and flashed the famous Orton smirk.**

**'-I agree with Frankie.' King said.**

**'-You always agree.' Michael Cole pointed out.**

**'-Cole if I were you I would shut up.' I said and King started to laugh.**

**'-Better watch the match.' Michael Cole said looking afraid.**

**Adam was ready for Spear. Ted was in one corner trying to get up. Maryse was suppose to distract the ref while Cody should and hit Edge with Cross Rhodes. And they did as planned. Michael Cole was running his mouth as usual and now was time for me to do my magic. I Speared Maryse and hit the Kill Switch on Ted while Randy and Cody were arguing with the ref. That allowed Adam time to get up. Randy and Cody went back to their places, Ted started to get up and Adam hit the Spear. 1, 2, 3 and we won.**

**'-That's not fair. She got involved. Are you blind ref?' Michael Cole shouted.**

**'-Shut up Cole.' King said and I've let the guys do their poses. While I was getting off the ring I heard Randy?:**

**'-Where do you think you're going missy?' **

**'-Guys, today is Frankie's 18th b-day.' Adam continued smiling and I was planning on killing them already. The crowd cheered.**

**'-We need to sing you "Happy b-day" but since we suck at singing.' Randy added.**

**'-We brought someone over.' Adam added.**

**'-As long as it's not Justin Timberlake you might get away with this.' I said laughing.**

**'-Ladies and gentlemen: Nick Carter.' Randy introduced and I was in pure shock. Backstreet Boys was my fave band and Nick was my fave member. I blushed when he kissed my cheeks. He sang "Happy Birthday" and RAW went off air. We went backstage and I couldn't help but smile.**

**'-Anyone feeling tired or old tonight? If not let's go partying.' I shouted.**

**'-She's back, yay, she's back.' Cody said and everybody started to laugh.**

**We went to a club and everybody was having a good time. I asked Nick to come too. Surprisingly he said yes.**

**'-I wanna know one thing. Who's idea was this?' I asked Chris.**

**'-Can't say.' he responded.**

**'-Hey it's my b-day.' I said.**

**'-Who loves you the most?'**

**'-Umm...Mom, you?' I said trying to guess.**

**'-You're close. We do love you the most but there's someone who loves you as much as we do.'**

**'-Randy?'**

**'-He's one of them.'**

**'-Cody.' I said an Chris nodded.**

**It was time for speeches. Randy was the first.**

**'-Frankie, we started off really bad, I mean no one would've messed with me but this little girl managed to beat me. Not only that she literary made me tap out but she gave me a run for my mouth. I'm happy to say that she's like a sister to me. Happy b-day baby girl.' He said raising his glass. I had tears in my eyes.**

**Then Cody, Jay, Adam, Maryse, Natalya and Chris.**

**'-I'll start off with saying that she's a constant pain in the ass, she takes that after her mother who managed to put me in hospital.' Chris started and everybody laughed.**

**'-But apart from that minor glitch she's the most loveable person I know. Happy b-day kiddo.' Chris said and I hugged him tightly.**

**'-Now since everybody made me look like I'm the big, bad wolf I want to say something in my defence: Mom says that I have my dad's temper so don't blame me.' I said shrugging in the most adorable way and earned a few good laughs.**

**'-Anyway I wanna thank you guys for being the best family ever. No offence to mom but you rock. Cody I know that it was your idea so at breakfast we'll have lots to talk about.' I continued and Cody shouted:**

**'-Hey I'm your best friend.'**

**'-He's right. I guess I'll let you slide this time. And since it's my b-day and you have to do what I say well, have fun.' I said and went to Cody and hugged him.**

**After the party Nick and I exchanged phone numbers. He's very nice, not star struck as you might read in the newspapers.**

**'-So I'll see you for breakfast?' Cody asked.**

**'-Yeah. Night guys.' I said and headed to my room tired but happy.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I've woke up smiling from ear to ear. I haven't done that in a while. I got dressed as fast as I could, heck I even wore makeup.**

**'-Someone is in a good mood.' John Cena said grinning.**

**'-Morning. Yeah I'm ok.'**

**'-Good because we want Frankie back.' he said chuckling.**

**'-Don't worry she's back. She even improved.'**

**'-Great. See you at the house show?'**

**'-Uhuh. Take care Johnny.' I said and he gave me the look. **

**'-Come one don't ruin my fun.' I added. He just shook his head and I headed to the elevator.**

**I went to the hotel's restaurant where Cody was waiting for me.**

**'-Morning.' he said and got up.**

**'-Morning Codes.' I replied and kissed him.**

**'-So how are you feeling?'**

**'-I'm great actually.'**

**'-That's awesome. So I take that you liked the surprise we had for you?' he asked.**

**'-You know I did, even though at one point I was mentally killing you.'**

**'-Heyyyy!'**

**'-Sorry. Thanks for the greatest b-day present.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Anything for my bff.'**

**'-Awww.' I said and we carried on with our conversation. At one point I looked at my phone and saw that I had a message. I haven't checked my phone since the end of RAW. I thought it may be from my mom so I opened it. It said:**

_"Happy birthday. Hope all your dreams come true." _** It didn't recognized the number, it wasn't signed and definitely it wasn't from my mom. I frowned.**

**'-Everything ok?' Cody asked.**

**'-I don't know. Look at this text. I mean I don't know who sent it but it gave me a weird vibe.' I said and handed the phone to him. He looked at the text and when he saw the number his face expression changed.**

**'-What's wrong?' I asked.**

**'-Ummm...' he started but didn't continued.**

**'-Cody?' I asked tapping my fingers on the table.**

**'-It's from Ted.' he said.**

**'-Excuse me?' I asked shocked.**

**'-Yeah, that's definitely Ted's number.' Cody said handing my phone.**

**'-That's weird.' **

**'-Yeah. Now back to our subject. What's going on between you and Nick?' Cody asked and winked.**

**'-Nothing.' I said but he didn't believed me.**

**'-Liar. You danced half of the night with him and acted like you were two teenagers in love, plus at the end of the party you exchanged phone numbers. That doesn't seems nothing to me Frankie.'**

**'-Fine you caught me. He's my secret boyfriend.' I said**

**'-You wish.' Cody said.**

**'-True. I won't deny that. I mean he's nice, smart and hot. It's every girl's dream.' I said grinning.**

**'-I think he likes you too.' Cody said.**

**'-You don't have to say that because you're my bff.'**

**'-I'm not making this up. I'm just stating the obvious.' He said and I got a text. It was from Nick.**

**'-Speaking of the devil.' I said and read the text to Cody:**

_'Morning birthday girl. Just thinking of you and I thought you should know. LOL. I just embarrassed myself, I know. Hope you have a beautiful day just like you.'_** I blushed when I read the last part.**

**'-Told ya. You should text him back and stop blushing.' Cody said laughing.**

**'-Hey I'm still processing and I didn't blushed.' I said and playfully I hit his arm.**

_'Morning. Having breakfast with Cody. We were just talking about you and he said that you're hot, neah I'm lying, those were actually my words. My turn to embarrass myself. And apparently I blushed when I read your text. Have a hot day. You know what I mean ;). _

**'-You perv.' Cody said.**

**'-Why you're calling Frankie perv?' Randy asked Cody.**

**'-Oh this little girl got Nick Carter wrapped around her finger.'**

**'-Did not.' I said glaring Cody.**

**'-Did to.'**

**'-Did not.'**

**'-Did to.'**

**'-Children that's enough.' Randy said and Cody & I started to laugh.**

**'-So what's going on between you and Carter?'**

**'-His name is Nick, Randall.' I said knowing how much hates being called like that.**

**'-Francesca just spill the beans.'**

**'-Cody will fill you in. I have to go. I meeting up with Frenchie and Nat in 15. They will kill me if I'm late.' I said.**

**'-That's right they will. Frenchie was in a bad mood this morning. She slapped Ted because he said to her that green is not her colour.' Randy said laughing.**

**'-Boo hoo hoo. Poor Teddy.' I mocked and left.**

**'-What's her problem?' I heard Randy asking Cody.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The girls convinced me to go to the spa with them before the house show. Frenchie's anger seems to be gone, well at least for the moment.**

**'-So you and Nick huh?' Frenchie said.**

**'-What's that suppose to mean?' I asked.**

**'-Don't act all innocent.' Nattie said grinning.**

**'-There's nothing going on between me and Nick. Yet.' I said smirking.**

**'-Good job tiger.' Maryse said and high fived me.**

**'-Changing a bit the subject. What Chris got you for your birthday? Nattie asked.**

**'-I told him that I want as a present to have dinner the 4 of us. Just like the old times.'**

**'-Awww that's sweet.' Frenchie said.**

**'-But knowing Chris he won't stick to what you told him so be prepared.'**

**'-Trust me I've learned my lesson years ago. He bought me for my 14th birthday baseball equipment and I was in the soccer team.' I said and the girls laughed.**

**'-But I don't need gifts, he took care of me and is still doing that so that's enough.' I said and my phone started to ring.**

**'-Hello.' I said.**

**'-Hi beautiful. How are you?' Nick asked and I blushed.**

**'-I'm at the spa with my girls, so I'm great. You?'**

**'-Getting ready for the last sound check. What are you doing tonight?'**

**'-Going to the house show and then I'm suppose to have dinner with my uncle and his best friends. Why?'**

**'-I wanted to see you but it's ok. I can do that tomorrow before I'm leaving. When you're leaving?'**

**'-Let me ask the girls.' I said and asked the ladies.**

**'-Tomorrow at 3:30.' I said.**

**'-Me too. Can we have lunch. Say at 12?'**

**'-Sounds good. Text me the address?'**

**'-Sure. Have fun and we'll talk later. Bye.'**

**'-Thanks you too. Bye.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Was that Nick?' Nattie asked.**

**'-Uhuh.'**

**'-And?' Maryse asked wanting to know the last news.**

**'-We're meeting up for lunch tomorrow.'**

**'-As in a date?' Maryse asked.**

**'-As in it's too soon.' I said with a French accent and Nattie started to laugh.**

**'-You're no fun.' Maryse said pouting.**

**'-Speaking of fun. I heard that you slapped Ted.'**

**'-He's a jackass.'**

**'-What he did the poor guy?' Nattie asked.**

**'-Poor guy?' Frenchie and I asked at the same time.**

**'-You share the same brain?' Nattie teased.**

**'-Not funny. He told me that green is not my colour.' Frenchie explained.**

**'-Only for that you slapped him?' Nattie asked.**

**'-Thanks for the understandment. Only Frankie understands me.' Frenchie said and came and hugged me.**

**'-By the way, why do you hate Teddy?' Nattie asked me.**

**'-Because he's a jackass.'**

**'-You don't even know him.' Nattie pointed out.**

**'-I don't need to know him. Lets just drop this subject and talk about something nice.' I said and Nattie looked at me like she knew that I was hiding something.**

_*****The house show*****_

**I was backstage talking to Layla when Ted came and asked Lay to give us a moment.**

**'-What can I do for you?' I asked looking not very pleased.**

**'-Randy keeps asking me why you don't like me and why you act different with me and I'm running out of excuses.'**

**'-Don't worry I'll talk with him. Thanks for the text. It was nice of you.' I said.**

**'-We might of had a fight but that doesn't mean that I'm a complete jackass like Frenchie and you believe.'**

**'-Prove us wrong. The text was a good start.'**

**'-Ok. I gotta go and warm up my shoulder first. That takes some time.'**

**'-Ok. See ya around.' I said and went to find Cody.**

**I found Cody in Randy's locker room. They were gossiping about me.**

**'-Hey Franks. How was the spa day?' Randy asked.**

**'-Very nice. So what have you been up to?'**

**'-Nothing much. Trained and chilled.' Cody said.**

**'-Can I ask you something?' Randy asked looking serious.**

**'-Ummm...yeah.' I said.**

**'-What's going on between you and Ted?' he asked and Cody gasped.**

**'-Nothing. What should be going on?'**

**'-I don't know. I mean everyone knows that the 2 of you don't get along very well.'**

**'-That's weird. I just had a very polite conversation with him.'**

**'-What about?'**

**'-Mostly about you bugging him with questions why we "don't get along" and about his shoulder injury.'**

**'-I resent that.' Randy said.**

**'-You should. Leave him alone. Tease or harass someone else.'**

**'-Why? You have a thing for the "Priceless Son"? Randy asked laughing and Cody chuckled.**

**'-Very funny Randall. Now anything else you wanna ask?'**

**'-Did Nick called?' Cody asked and I mentally punched him.**

**'-He did not that would be any of your business.'**

**'-Hey I'm your bff and bffs tell each other everything.' Cody said and Randy laughed.**

**'-What's so funny?' Cody and I asked at the same time.**

**'-You sounded like a chick.'**

**'-Hey you're talking about my bff.' I said punching Randy's shoulder.**

**'-You two suck.' Randy said and got up.**

**'-Going to find comfort in Teddy?' I asked smirking and Cody was cracking up.**

**'-What's that suppose to mean?'**

**'-Nothing. Go.' I said. Every time Cody and I are teaming up against Randy he goes to talk with Ted. Cody and I have jokes about this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moments after Randy left the locker room Cody asked:**

**'-For a moment I thought you're gonna tell Randy about the night with Ted.'**

**'-Hey I'm crazy but not that crazy.' I said laughing.**

**'-Is true what you said to Randy about Ted?'**

**'-Uhuh. I'm gonna start acting like a grown up and if he acts like a spoiled brat I can always kick his ass.' I said and Cody laughed.**

**'-What's so funny?'**

**'-Imagining Teddy getting a beat down from you. That would be hilarious.'**

**'-Yeah. Need some ideas. What should I wear tonight?'**

**'-What about that black dress you bought last week?' he suggested.**

**'-That's a great idea. I should hire you.' I said laughing.**

**'-You don't have enough money to pay me.' he retorted.**

**'-I can always find away.' I said and he looked shocked.**

**'-I was thinking about wrestling lessons dumbass.'**

**'-Are you trying to suggest that I need to take wrestling lessons?' he asked still shocked.**

**'-Ummm, duhhh.' I said smirking.**

**'-Oh you are dead Frankie.' he said and started to chase me around the locker room. I started to throw with things at him. We kept doing that and at one point Randy and Ted entered the locker room. My first thought was to hide behind Randy but I didn't noticed that Ted was the first one who got in so ended up hiding behind Ted. Cody stopped, I think because he was way too shocked. I was hiding behind Ted and Ted looked like he was about to kill Cody if he would try to get me. Randy stopped and looked at us half shocked and half amused.**

**'-If the hell hasn't frozen over now it will.' he said and I started to laugh.**

**'-I agree with you man.' Cody said shaking his head.**

**'-You always agree with Randy.' Ted and I said at the same time. Randy and Cody were laughing their buts off.**

**'-Get a grip dumbasses. Now, anyone saw Blondie and my Jay?' I asked.**

**'-They were going to Chris's locker room.' Randy informed me.**

**'-Cool. Then I should go and get ready for our date.' I said and started to laugh.**

**'-Did Cody tell you how to dress?' Randy teased.**

**'-Go put some makeup on your face Randall.' I said and took off. I still could hear Cody and Ted making fun of Randy.**

_*****The next day*****_

**Dinner went really well. As Nattie suspected Chris got me a birthday present. He bought me a Ferrari 458. I was speechless for a couple of minutes. Of course Blondie teased me for the rest of the night and of course Jay took my side. Jay bought me a necklace and Blondie being Blondie bought me condoms. Chris's jaw dropped, that was hilarious. Then he gave me my real gift, a picture with the 2 of us on the beach in Miami. The picture had a nice silver frame. I remember very well when we took that picture. It was from almost a year ago at Adam's beach house. The 4 of us went to Miami to celebrate Jay's birthday. At one point, Chris was chasing me trying to get me help him with something. I ran to the beach where Jay was taking some pictures, Adam came from behind, put his arms around and kissed me on the right cheek and Jay snapped the picture. Adam was always a big softie but he always denied it. **

**Now I'm on my way to have breakfast with Randy and Cody. How they managed to get me up so early I have no idea. I put on some baggy jeans, extra large t-shirt and baseball cap, too early for me to find something else to wear. In the elevator I bumped into John again.**

**'-We meet again.' he said grinning**

**'-Yes we do Johnny. How are you?' I asked.**

**'-I'm ok.'**

**'-I think that's the first time you haven't complained about me calling you Johnny.'**

**'-I'm getting used to it but you're the only one allowed to call me like that. Nice outfit.' he said smirking.**

**'-Oh shut up. I just got up what do you expect?'**

**'-Nothing less or more.'**

**'-Ummm, thanks?'**

**'-Meeting up with Cody?'**

**'-Yeah and Randy. What are you up to?'**

**'-Gym. Well, see ya around.' He said and walked to the exit door. I walked in the opposite direction. Meaning to the restaurant. I've noticed that Ted joined the guys too.**

**'-Morning.' I said reaching their table.**

**'-Morning. We thought you got lost.' Cody said.**

**'-Neah. Chatted with John for a few.' The only free seat was next to Ted. I groaned on my mind but took the seat and smiled to Randy.**

**'-John had a great effect on you.' he teased.**

**'-Unlike you.' I completed his phrase. He pouted and Cody chucked.**

**'-Boo hoo. Any way. What are you up to today?'**

**'-Not much. I'm gonna go and spend some time with Lay after breakfast.' Cody said.**

**'-She keeps you on a short leash.' Randy said laughing.**

**'-Hey Playboy leave my bff alone.' I said.**

**'-Poor Cody.' Randy mocked.**

**'-Sharpshooter again?' I asked.**

**'-Fine I'll stop.' he said looking a bit terrified.**

**'-Sharpshooter?' Ted asked.**

**Cody filled him in and Randy was killing Cody with his glare.**

**'-Chill Randy you wouldn't be the first to tap out.' I said.**

**'-Is that suppose to make me feel better?'**

**'-Uhuh.'**

**'-You suck.' He said.**

**'-That's your opinion.'**

**'-Cody? Ted?' Randy asked.**

**'-No. Sorry man.' Cody said and I smirked.**

**'-Ted?' Randy asked.**

**'-Ummm. If she put you in a Sharpshooter then no.' He said and earned a huge smile from me.**

**'-You all suck then.' he said still pouting.**

**'-Enough with this. How was the date?' Cody asked.**

**'-It was better than I expected. Finally Chris realized that I'm not 5 anymore.' I said and chucked.**

**'-What did he get you this time?' Randy asked.**

**'-A Ferrari 458.' I said and they all gasped.**

**'-That's an awesome car.' Ted said.**

**'-I know. Probably Jay helped him to pick it up. Chris doesn't have a clue what I like.'**

**'-What did Adam got you?' Randy asked.**

**'-Apart from condoms?' I said and they all started to laugh.**

**'-He did what?' Cody asked.**

**'-He bought me condoms. Definitely something that Blondie would do. He also frame a picture of the two of us on the beach. Probably the best picture of us.'**

**'-Softie.' Randy said.**

**'-So what? He's my Blondie so watch it.'**

**'-What about Jay?' Cody asked.**

**'-You know that Jay has better tastes among the 3 of them...So he bought me a beautiful necklace that looks awfully expensive.'**

**'-Show off.' Randy said.**

**'-Randy.' I said in a warning tone.**

**'-What? Now I'm not allowed to pick on anyone?'**

**'-That's pretty much correct.'**

**'-You're no fun at all today. Must be Cena's fault.'**

**'-Johnny's off limits too.'**

**'-Johnny?' Cody asked laughing.**

**'-Yeah but I'm the only one allowed to call him Johnny so the first person I hear calling him like that I will put him in a Sharpshooter. Got it?'**

**'-You have a thing for Cena, huh.' Randy teased.**

**'-Maybe I have maybe I don't.' I said smirking.**

**The rest of the breakfast was pretty much me bickering with Randy while Cody and Ted laughing their heads off.**

_*****Almost 12 o'clock*****_

**I was getting ready for my meeting slash almost date with Nick. I had no idea what to wear so the sensitive thing to do was to call Cody**

**'-Codes I'm in deep shit. Help me?'**

**He laughed so did Randy and Ted.**

**'-Am I on speaker?' I asked not very thrilled.**

**'-Ummm...Yeah.' he coyly admitted**

**'-Get your big, fat ass to my room now and I'll have a conversation with the 2 nimrods later.' I said and hanged up.**

**2 minutes later Cody knocked on my door. I was pretty pissed.**

**'-Sorry about earlier.' he said.**

**'-Whatever. Just help me.' I said.**

**'-What do you need?'**

**'-I don't know what to wear duhh.'**

**5 minutes later I was getting dressed. He handed me a pair of navy skinny jeans, combat boots and a red and black t-shirt, plus a leather jacket.**

**'-You sure this will do?' I asked from the bathroom.**

**'-Yes. Ready?'**

**I came out of the bathroom not too sure about the way I was dressed.**

**'-You look hot.'**

**'-Thanks?' I asked.**

**'-Welcome. Now gloss and a bit of mascara and you're done.' He said and patted the chair next to him. I glared him awkwardly.**

**'-You know I know how to put make up genius.' I said.**

**'-I'll do it faster.' he said and I took the seat next to him. 2 minutes later I was ready.**

**'-Driving your new car?'**

**'-Yeah. It's not like I'm gonna get too many chances to drive it this year.' I said and we both headed to the elevator.**

**'-Someone's got a date.' Frenchie yelled while she was getting into her room. I rolled my eyes and Cody chuckled.**


	14. Chapter 14

_*****Next Monday*****_

**After that lunch Nick and I became officially a couple. Chris wasn't too pleased but he finally agreed not that he would get a say. Adam just said: "I knew that I did the right thing when I gave you those condoms." Jay, Randy and Cody gave me the "big brothers talk". Frenchie, Nattie & Lay just high fived me. Lol. I was on my way to Randy's locker room. Apparently he wants to talk to me. On my way Ted stopped me.**

**'-Hey. Can you do me a favour?'**

**'-Ummm..Depends...'**

**'-My shoulder is acting out and I need a massage...I can't ask Big Show to do that...He's the only available apart from you.' Ted said a bit embarrassed.**

**'-I guess Randy can wait 10 more minutes.' I said and went to Ted's locker room.**

**I realized the he was still feeling embarrassed slash awkward about this situation so I joked:**

**'-We're alone, it's a bit bloomy in here, I'm massaging your back and shoulders if Randy or Cody come in now they'll say that we hooked up.'**

**'-Probably after they kill me.'**

**'-Why would they do that? They are your best friends.'**

**'-Yeah but still... You know what I mean.'**

**'-Yeah they could try but I don't think they will want a beat down from me afterwards.'**

**'-You'd do that?'**

**'-If it would be the case but it's not so they probably should thank God.' I said finishing massaging his shoulder.**

**'-Thanks.' he said putting on a t-shirt.**

**'-Anytime. Now I gotta go before Randy comes to find me.'**

**'-See ya.' he said and I left. **

**I went to Randy's locker room and he was pacing.**

**'-Why are you pacing?' **

**'-Because I was worried that something happened to you. Where were you?'**

**'-Chill. I went to give a massage to Ted. Jesus.'**

**'-Really?' he asked like he didn't believed me.**

**'-Do I look like I'm making this up?'**

**'-No. But I never imagined that I would see this day.'**

**'-Well you just did. So why did you wanted to see me?'**

**'-Dad said that he wants to meet you.' I completely forgot that "our beloved father" was coming to see Randy today.**

**'-Ummm...Ok.' I manage to respond without making Randy suspect anything.**

**'-He's suppose to be here in 10.' he said grabbing a t-shirt from his bag.**

**'-Ok. So why he wants to meet me?'**

**'-Because apparently he has to tell us something important and he wants to see the girl who managed to put me in a Sharpshooter.' Randy admitted not very happy.**

**'-Ohhh ok then.'**

**Almost 10 minutes later his dad entered the locker room. I was about to throw up but I managed to keep my calm and not to show how much I hate him.**

**'-Hey pops, good to see you.' Randy said and hugged Bob Orton.**

**'-God seeing you too son.' he said smiling...That made me sick, literary.**

**'-Dad this is Frankie, the one and only.' Randy said proudly.**

**'-Nice meeting you young lady.' he said and I managed to say:**

**'-Likewise.' I said lying.**

**'-The 3 of us need to talk but after RAW.'**

**'-We can talk now, there's another good hour till my match.' Randy said.**

**'-You sure son? This will affect heavily you two.' he said and Randy looked a bit afraid.**

**'-I'll be ok. Frankie?' he managed to say.**

**'-I think I'll survive.' I said shrugging.**

**'-Fine then.' Bob Orton said and started to tell about his affair with my mom, Randy was in complete shock. He always thought that his dad never cheated on his mom and that his parents had the perfect marriage. I felt sorry for him. I wasn't that shocked but hearing him talk about my mom got me angry. When he finished saying what he had to say Randy left the room furious, he slammed the door and ran on the corridor. I looked at Bob and said spitefully before leaving:**

**'-Why did you do this now? It's not like I'm gonna start calling you : "dad". You lost that privilege when you told mom to get rid of me.' he looked shocked.**

**I went to find Randy. He was outside of the arena in one corner.**

**'-Hey. You ok?'**

**'-Not really. You?'**

**'-Not too bad.'**

**'-Did you know about this?'**

**'-Since is the moment of the truth, well I found out the night I "disappeared" but I couldn't tell you this. It wasn't my place.'**

**'-I understand. How did you reacted when you found out?'**

**'-I don't think I should tell you this.'**

**'-That bad, huh?'**

**'-Well, I hated you and then I found out accidentally that you are my step brother... What would you did if you were me?'**

**'-Got drunk and slept with a random chick.' he said and chuckled a bit.**

**'-So we are alike. Awkward...I did the same but I slept with a guy instead of a chick, I'm not into chicks.' I said and we both started to laugh.**

**'-You slut.' he said jokingly.**

**'-Womanizer.' I retorted smiling.**

**'-This scares the shit out of me. No worries I'm not gonna tell anyone what you did.'**

**'-I was counting on that. Only Cody knows so keep it for you. Not very proud of what I did.'**

**'-That bad?'**

**'-It wasn't bad. But I used a fake ID to get into that club, got drunk and had sex with a random guy, mom wouldn't be very proud. Plus I wasn't even 18.'**

**'-Sounds like something I would do. Jesus I shouldn't be saying this.' he said.**

**'-Calm down. I don't expect you to change. I like you the way you are, even though you get on my last nerve sometimes.'**

**'-That's called an older brother.'**

**'-Figured that out. So what's next?'**

**'-Well, I guess I have to talk with mom and maybe sometime in the far, far, far future with dad.'**

**'-Randy.' I said in a warning tone.**

**'-Fine, I'll talk with him. But only after I talk with mom.'**

**'-Good boy. Wanna go back to your locker room?'**

**'-Not really.'**

**I pulled out my phone and called Ted.**

**'-Hey. I was wondering if Randy can stay in your locker room tonight.' I said.**

**'-Sure. Why?'**

**'-He's going through something don't ask more for the moment. He'll tell you at the right time.'**

**'-Ok. Bring him here.' he said and I hanged up.**

**'-Ready?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah. Where to?'**

**'-You'll see.' I said mysteriously.**

**When we arrived at Ted's locker room Randy asked:**

**'-So you didn't lied when you said that you two get along?'**

**'-Nope.' I said and opened the door.**

**'-Theodore can you make sure that he doesn't kill anyone?'**

**'-Theodore is my dad but I'll take care of him.' Ted said smiling.**

**'-I don't need to be babysat.' Randy said pouting a bit.**

**'-Yes you do. Now, Teddy be a darling and when you have your match call me so I can come and replace you.' Ted nodded.**

**'-Teddy huh?' Randy asked smirking.**

**'-Shut it Randall.'**

**'-I prefer Randy.' he said and I chuckled while Ted started to laugh.**

**'-I'll bring your bags when I come to replace Teddy.' I said and left.**

**On my way to Chris's locker room. Frenchie and Jay stopped me.**

**'-Chris was looking for you.' Jay said while hugging me.**

**'-Why?' I asked frowning.**

**'-He wants to talk to you, he looked worried. Have you seen Randy by the way?' Frenchie asked.**

**'-He should be in his locker room.' I lied. I don't want them to tease him right now. He's going through enough emotional stuff.**

**'-He's not there.' Jay said.**

**'-Well, I don't know but if I see him I'll tell him you were looking for him.' I said and went to Chris's locker room.**

**'-Hey. Jay and Frenchie said you wanted to talk.'**

**'-Yeah. Bob Orton is here.' he announced not very happy.**

**'-Don't worry. Already saw him and I didn't killed him if you were worried about that.'**

**'-Ohhh...I'm wondering why is he here.' Chris said.**

**'-I know this one. He came to tell me and Randy about his dark secret.' I said.**

**'-You serious?'**

**'-Very. Randy is still in shock. I dropped him by at Ted's locker room.'**

**'-Wow. Poor guy.'**

**'-Yeah. I need you to make sure that Frenchie and Jay leave him alone for a couple of days.'**

**'-I'm on it. Even though Randy will probably have to tell them.'**

**'-I know. But for the moment, just tell them that he has some problems and he doesn't want to talk about it.'**

**'-You're taking the little sister job seriously.'**

**'-Yeah. I need to go to his locker room and take his bags before Ted calls me.' I said.**

**'-Ummm... You and Ted seem to be friends. What's with the sudden change of heart?'**

**'-Long story. As long he doesn't pisses me off I'll behave.' I said.**

**'-That's my girl.' Chris said.**

**'-That's right. You know even though that dick is suppose to be my "dad", you have more rights than him.'**

**'-Language missy.'**

**'-Sorry but I'm right. I don't I'll ever be able to act nice or to talk nicely with him.'**

**'-Don't blame you kid.' Chris said.**

**'-Well I'll let you get ready for your match. Must go and take care of Randy. If you need me just call me. Ok?'**

**'-Don't worry, I'll be ok, I'm the best after all.'**

**'-That's the spirit but I doubt Johnny would agree with you.' I said knowing that he had to wrestle John tonight.**

**'-Wait and see.'**

**'-Ok. I gotta go. Good luck.'**

**'-Thanks.' He said and I left. I hope that Randy's dad is not there, the last thing I want is to get pissed off by him.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I arrived at Randy's locker room faster than I ever did it before and unfortunately my biggest fear, so to say, was there. I acted like I didn't saw him but he asked:**

**'-Can we talk?'**

**'-No.' I said while collecting Randy's belongings.**

**'-Only 5 minutes.' he pleaded.**

**'-For what? If you ever wanted to talk to me you knew where to find me. Now it's a bit too late, don't you think?' I asked picking up the last bits.**

**'-Don't blame you but I want you to hear me out first.'**

**'-So you can sell me some bullshit? No thank you. Have a nice life.' I said and walked out.**

**I walked to Ted's locker room a bit sad knowing that this secret probably ruined Randy's family.**

**'-Everything ok?' Ted asked noticing that I was spaced out completely.**

**'-Yeah. Good luck.' I said and he went to the gorilla position.**

**'-How are you coping?' I asked Randy.**

**'-I don't know what surprises me the most: you being my sister or you and Ted getting along.' he said smirking.**

**'-Very funny. Chris was worried that I might kill your dad.' **

**'-You mean our dad.' he said.**

**'-The only person that was a father figure to me is Chris so sorry, your dad.'**

**'-Don't blame you for holding grudges.'**

**'-The only thing that bothered me is that he told mom to get rid of me. I don't blame him for not being a part of my life.'**

**'-I would've hated him for both.'**

**'-Well I'm half a saint.' I said chuckling.**

**'-No saints in the Orton family, sorry to spoil it for you.'**

**'-Kinda figured that out.' I said hinting to him.**

**'-Are you trying to say that I'm not a saint?' he asked pouting.**

**'-Something like that.'**

**'-You are mean.'**

**'-I know but I like how it feels.' I said and he started to laugh.**

**5 minutes later Cody arrived to check up on us. Probably Chris filled him in.**

**'-You 2 ok?' he asked knocking on the door.**

**'-Yeah. I'm assuming that Chris told you.' I said.**

**'-Yeah. He was scared that you might do something insane.' Cody said and Randy chuckled.**

**'-I resent that.' I said pouting.**

**'-Anyway, whatcha you're doing here? I mean this is Ted's locker room, right?' Cody asked jokingly.**

**'-They made peace or something like that and apparently they are best friends.' Randy said grinning.**

**'-Really? I thought you said that you're never gonna forgive him.' Cody said and I glared him but he didn't noticed. I felt that I was gonna get into so much trouble.**

**'-Forgive him? What did he do?' Randy asked puzzled.**

**Cody realized that he made a terrible mistake so he tried to say something else but Randy asked again with an angry tone:**

**'-What did he do?'**

**'-Nothing. Will you just quit this stupid argument.?' I asked.**

**'-Frankie, Cody spill.' Randy said and went into Viper mode.**

**I wasn't afraid of Randy so I kept saying that it was nothing but Randy pushed Cody to the wall and shouted:**

**'-Tell me or I will kill you.' Now I was afraid. Cody started to tell him about that night and what happened 3 months later. I was wishing that the ground would swallow me right there. When Cody finished telling, Randy was boiling and to top that Ted just entered his locker room. Randy lunged at him and started to punch him. Cody was in shock, he realized that he betrayed me plus that his 2 best friends were punching the hell out of each other. I got between them and tried to separate them, Randy pushed me aside but I felt to the ground and he kept beating down Ted. I got up and got between them again but this time Randy punched me on my left eye. 2 seconds later he realized what he just did. Cody managed to calm him down. I went and helped Ted to get up and got some ice for his bruises. Randy tried to apologize but I cut him off:**

**'-I don't wanna hear it. Go back to the hotel. Rhodes you too.' I said and I was still putting ice on Ted's bruises. They looked at me apologetically and left.**

**'-What was that all about?' Ted asked.**

**'-Cody and his big mouth. He told Randy about us.'**

**'-What?'**

**'-Yeah. I'm gonna kill him.' I said placing another ice pack on his face.**

**'-Your left eye looks pretty bad.' Ted said looking concerned.**

**'-It's nothing compared to what he did to you. I swear to God that I will never drink again. A drunk night got us into this mess. That and Cody's big, stupid mouth.'**

**'-Yeah but I don't regret it.'**

**'-You didn't seemed to think that 3 months ago.'**

**'-I was a jackass. Sorry for everything.'**

**'-Apology accepted. Now let's see how those bruises look.' I said and removed the ice packs.**

**'-Shit.' I added a couple of seconds later.**

**'-That bad?'**

**'-You look like you've been run over by a car.'**

**'-I have a press conference tomorrow, what am I gonna do?'**

**'-We need to tell Vince.'**

**'-I know. But I don't think I can get up.'**

**'-I'll help you.' I said and placed his right arm over my shoulders and helped him to stay straight, well sort of.**

**Vince was getting ready to leave the arena when we arrived at his office.**

**'-Jesus DiBiase you look like shit. And you Frankie. Who did that? Please tell me you didn't beat each other.' Vince said in worryingly tone.**

**'-Randy.' I said and started to tell him about the beat down from Ted's locker room.**

**'-Why did he did this?' he asked and I knew I had to say the truth or hr wouldn't believe something else. So I told him about Ted and I.**

**'-So he gave a beat down to Ted because you 2 had a one night stand?' Vince asked.**

**'-Pretty much.' Ted said.**

**'-Yeah but I don't see the point.' Vince said.**

**'-You're gonna have to ask Randy about this but try not to suspend him.'**

**'-He will get suspended. He hit another superstar plus he hit a woman, he won't get away with this.' Vince said.**

**'-Just fine him and I will make sure he gets punished in a different way.' I said.**

**'-You sure? Vince asked.**

**'-Yeah, only if Ted agrees.'**

**'-I'm fine with it.'**

**'-Well, I will send Randy to the press conference since I know that he doesn't want to deal with the press and I will charge him a 100,000 $ fine.' Vince said.**

**'-Sounds good to me.' Ted said and I nodded.**

**'-Well, get some rest and put some ice on those bruises. Both of you.' Vince said.**

**'-Ok. Night Vince.' I said and helped Ted to get up.**

_*****The parking lot area*** **_

**'-Give me the keys to your car.' I said to Ted, he looked at me like he was debating whether to give me the keys or not.**

**'-Come on. We don't have all day. I promise I will be gentle.' I said and he finally gave me they keys to his car. I drove back to the hotel. On the way was very small talk. Not that I was blaming him for not being very talkative.**

**We made it to his room very slow.**

**'-I think you should get checked up by the doctors tomorrow morning. I will drive you.'**

**'-I can't ask you to do that.'**

**'-Yes you can. After all I got you into this mess.'**

**'-Stop saying that. We both did what we did and that's it. Stop blaming yourself for what Randy did.'**

**'-Fine. I will pick you up at 8?'**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-Do you need help to get to bed?'**

**'-Don't think so but thanks.'**

**'-No problem. Night Ted.' I said and headed to the door.**

**'-Night Frankie.' he said.**

**When I got to my room I headed to the bathroom. My left eye was swollen and purple. Tomorrow it will be black. I've put some ice on it and I took a sit on the couch. Need to figure out how to explain this to Chris or to Jay or to Nick or to anyone for that matter of fact.**

**'-What I got myself into?' I asked myself before falling asleep on the couch.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've woke up at 7 when my alarm went off. My left eye was pounding and I remembered what happened the previous night. I went to the bathroom and took a cold shower then started to get dressed. 30 minutes later I phoned Ted to see if he was up.**

**'-Morning. You up?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah. I was about to get dressed. How's your eye?'**

**'-Black and a bit swollen. What about your bruises?'**

**'-Worse than last night.'**

**'-I'm gonna kill those 2 motherfuckers but first off I need to take you to the hospital.'**

**'-See you in 30?'**

**'-Yeah. I'll come by your room.' I said and hanged up.**

**I tried applying some makeup but my eye was still looking bad. Then my cell started to ring. It was Cody. I ignored his call and went back to applying makeup on my eye. 2 minutes later my cell ranged again. Now it was Randy. Again I ignored the call. Probably they heard that I was taking Ted to get checked up or maybe they were trying to obtain my forgiveness. Probably the second, more like it.**

**'-Hey.' I greeted Ted. He didn't joked when he said that he looked worse than the previous night.**

**'-Hi. Ready for our trip?' he asked jokingly.**

**'-Uhuh. You?'**

**'-I guess. Cody and Randy called.'**

**'-Ohhh gee, I wonder why.' I said sarcastically.**

**'-I'm assuming you didn't take their calls.'**

**'-I didn't. I'm too pissed and plus I might just strangle them through the phone.' I said and he forced a laugh but yelped in pain.**

**'-Teddy boy stop trying to laugh at my jokes or you might just die. And it's not gonna be because of Randy.' I said chuckling.**

**'-Very funny Frankie.'**

**'-Last night before falling asleep I was trying to imagine what lie should I say to Chris or to anyone when they're gonna see my black eye and the only thing I could came up was a bar fight or that I feel and hit the door knob.' I said and he chuckled then said:**

**'-Or you could just say the truth.'**

**'-Yeah and Chris is gonna end up killing both of us plus Randy. So I'd rather not.'**

**We arrived at the hospital very fast and one of the nurse was glaring us awkwardly.**

**'-She probably thinks that we're a couple who got into a fight.' Ted said chuckling.**

**'-Not funny. Plus you look worse than me so I don't think that would happen in real life.'**

**'-Yeah but since you put Randy in a Sharpshooter everything is possible with you.'**

**A doctor checked up Ted and gave him some pills and some cream for the bruises. Then he asked me if Ted hit me.**

**'-God, no. He got into a fight with his best friend and I tried to break them apart but I ended up being punched by his friend. Collateral damage you could say.'**

**'-You sure?'**

**'-Yes. Ted might be a very well built guy but he wouldn't hit a woman, his dad would give him a clip around the ears.' I said smiling.**

**'-Well I recommend you to put some of that cream around your eye. It will get better in less than 3 days.' he said.**

**'-Thank you doctor. Ted you ready?'**

**'-Yeah.' he said and he walked out. When we got into the parking lot we both started to laugh.**

**'-That was funny.' he managed to say in between laughs.**

**'-Yeah but that nurse was funnier than that stupid doctor.'**

**'-True. Now let's go before we get killed or something like that.' Ted said chuckling.**

_*****My hotel room*****_

**After I made sure that Ted was ok I went to my room to try to get my story straight for everyone. 2 hours and 43 minutes later I still couldn't figure out a good lie. Then my cell ringed. It was Nick. Oh boy.**

**'-Hey.' I said picking up.**

**'-Hi. How are you?'**

**'-I'm ok. Chilling. You?'**

**'-Just reading an article on the internet.' he said and he sounded distant.**

**'-Anything interesting?'**

**'-Actually yes. Who's Ted?'**

**'-Ted...hmmm he is one of my friends. Why?'**

**'-Well he looks more than a friend in this picture.'**

**'-Are you accusing me of something?' I asked upset.**

**'-Go online and I'll send you the link.' he said avoiding to give me an answer to my question.**

**I went online and he gave me a link from a local newspaper. The headline was: "Priceless Son's new acquisition." It was a stupid article about me and Ted pretty much saying that we're a couple. Plus there was a picture of us from this morning in the parking lot. I was resting my head on his chest. But it wasn't in a romantic way or so I thought.**

**'-I just took him to the hospital no big deal.' I explained.**

**'-That doesn't look like no big deal to me. You 2 look very in love and I don't wanna be the one who ruins your love story.' he said sarcastically.**

**'-Is this your way of telling me that you want to break up?'**

**'-You got that right. Couldn't say it better myself.' he said.**

**'-If that's what you want. Have a nice life.' I said and hanged up. Now I was furious. I called Ted.**

**'-Hey. Did you know that apparently we're the newest couple in town?' I asked sarcastically.**

**'-What? What are you talking about?' he asked confused.**

**'-Go online. I'll give you that stupid link.' I said. **

**2 minutes later Ted said:**

**'-Holly shit. I got you in trouble, didn't I?'**

**'-No but I did broke up with Nick.'**

**'-Sorry to hear that. I'm assuming because of this so called article.'**

**'-Yeah, he pretty much accused me of cheating on him with you.'**

**'-What a jerk.'**

**'-Yeah. Have you talked with the traitors?'**

**'-They called but I was sleeping.'**

**'-Please tell me that I didn't woke you up.'**

**'-You didn't. I got up like 10 minutes ago.' My cell started to buzz. Chris was on the other line.**

**'-Chris is calling me. Let's hope that this day won't get worse.'**

**'-With our luck I wouldn't be counting on that.' he said chuckling.**

**'-True. I'll catch up later with you. Need to call back Chris.'**

**'-Ok. Let me know how it went.'**

**'-Sure thing.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Hey. You called?' I asked Chris.**

**'-Yes. Where are you?'**

**'-Just at a strip club.' I said jokingly.**

**'-Very funny. Wanna have lunch?'**

**'-Ummm...Ok...I need to tell you something anyway.'**

**'-Everything ok?'**

**'-Yeah don't worry. See you in 30?'**

**'-I'll come by your room ok?'**

**'-Sure.'**

_*****30 minutes later***  
><strong>_**'-Hey.' I said opening the door.**

**'-Hi...What the hell happened to your eye?' Chris asked worried.**

**'-Come in. It's a long story...' I said and told him about the fight but conveniently forgot to tell him why did they fought.**

**'-I'm gonna kill Orton.' Chris almost yelled.**

**'-Easyyyyy... I already have something planned for him and Cody so no killing. Anyway Ted looks worse than me so I was lucky.'**

**Lunch with Chris went well, too well I could say. After I came from the lunch I went to check up on Ted.**

**'-For someone who broke with her boyfriend you look really well.' Ted joked.**

**'-I completely forgot about it. It was a waste of time anyway. How's your face feeling and your ribs?'**

**'-Much better, thank you. Did you told Chris?'**

**'-Only a part of the story. I forgot to tell him about our one night stand.' I said laughing.**

**'-Clever. Let's hope it will work. Cody came to see me earlier.'**

**'-Did you killed him?'**

**'-No, I'll let that to you. He knows that he messed up really bad things with you.'**

**'-I bet. What about the other one?'**

**'-Haven't heard a word from him and Cody didn't spoke with him either.'**

**'-Weird...Anyway..For the moment we're both safe. Let's hope that Randy or Cody don't open their big mouths.'**

**'-Wanna watch a movie tonight?'**

**'-Ummm...Sure... When's the plane leaving tomorrow?'**

**'-Around 12.'**

**'-Does 6:30 sounds good to you?'**

**'-Yeah. You have time for your afternoon nap.'**

**'-Very funny Ted. It's not like I'm the only one.'**

**'-How would you know that?'**

**'-Cody duhhh...Well, see you laters. Try not to dream of me.' I said jokingly.**

**'-Yeah you too.'**


	17. Chapter 17

**I went back to my room and slept about 2 hours and surprisingly or not I've dreamt Ted. Awkward. When I woke up it was about 5 so I had enough time to get ready plus some time to kill. I decided to go to see Jay. On my way there I crossed paths with Randy and his dad. Randy looked like he was about to say something but he stopped when he saw Ted coming and to piss him I went and hugged Ted and kissed him on the cheeks.**

**'-You're gonna get us killed, you know.' Ted said laughing.**

**'-Neah. How was your nap?'**

**'-Lovely. Yours?'**

**'-The same.' I said.**

**'-Where you're heading?'**

**'-Jay.'**

**'-He just went with Frenchie and Nattie to the restaurant.'**

**'-Damn. I guess I'll talk to him some other time.'**

**'-Cody called. He misses you.'**

**'-No shit.'**

**'-Come on Frankie, just forgive him. I've done things more stupid than him and we still are friends.'**

**'-Good point but..'**

**'-No buts just do it.' he said and I pouted.**

**'-I'll let you choose the movie.' he offered.**

**'-Deal.' I said smiling.**

**'-That was easy.' Ted said.**

**'-See ya.' I said and went to Cody's room. I knocked and I heard him:**

**'-Come in. '**

**I entered the room but he wasn't there. **

**'-Just a sec.' I heard Cody saying.**

**So he was in the bathroom. I've switched off the light and hidden after his suitcases. When I heard the bathroom door I jumped on his back and yelled:**

**'-Boo hoo hoo.'**

**'-What the hell Frankie.'**

**I started to laugh.**

**'-OMG, Frankie?'**

**'-Yes dumbass. Who else?'**

**'-What you're doing here? I though you are upset.'**

**'-Well some birdie told me that you miss me and convinced me that you deserve to be forgiven.'**

**'-More like a giant bird.'**

**'-Hey hey.'**

**'-Sorry. So am I really forgiven?'**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-Yes.' he said and hugged me.**

**'-So how much you've missed me?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Let me turn the light on first.' he said chuckling.**

**'-Well?' I asked.**

**'-Honestly a lot. I mean no one is as funny as you.' he said.**

**'-Duhh, I'm unique.'**

**'-Of course. Anyway, what are you doing tonight?'**

**'-Got plans, sorry. But we can hang out tomorrow that if you don't have plans with Lay.'**

**'-I don't think I have. Our plane leaves at 12 or something like that. Can I sit next to you? So we can catch up.'**

**'-Sure. Well, I gotta go and get ready.' I said and in my mind there was a plan forming already. Poor Cody.**

**'-Got a date?'**

**'-Sort of...'**

**'-You'll tell me tomorrow about it tomorrow, right?'**

**'-Yeah. Take care.'**

**'-Have fun and use condoms.'**

**'-Don't worry we will.' I said and laughed. **

**On my way back I stopped at Ted's room.**

**'-Got a minute?' I asked.**

**'-Sure. Come in.'**

_*****6:30*****_

**I was ready for our movies night plus revenge on Cody. Let's hope our plan will work. On my way Ted texted:**

_**'Cody called twice .'**_

_'Game on then.' _**was my answer.**

**'-Hi again.' I said.**

**'-Hey. So you sure about this?'**

**'-Hell yeah. I mean Cody's gonna have a heart attack but it will be worthed.'**

**'-Ok. What do you wanna watch?'**

**'-I was thinking "Thor".'**

**'-Wow. I thought you might choose some chick flicks.'**

**'-You don't know me that well Ted. I hate chick flicks.'**

**'-In this case tonight we'll be about getting to know each other. We can watch the movie a bit later, what do you think?'**

**'-Sounds good.'**

**We spent the next hour talking about our childhood, likes, dislikes and so on, when we decided to start watching the movie Cody called again.**

**'-After he calls the 4th time he will come to check up on me.'**

**'-In this case make sure we hear the phone when he calls next time.' I said and Ted laughed.**

**20 minutes later Cody called again.**

**'-I think we should get ready.' I said.**

**Less than 5 minutes later we heard Cody knocking, Ted started kissing me and when Cody knocked again he said:**

**'-It's open.'**

**The plan was this: Cody was suppose to catch us kissing and we will act surprised and all that since we didn't "expected" him to come. Then he will probably tell me: how could you do this, you have a boyfriend and so on, he doesn't know that Nick and I broke up.**

**10 seconds later Cody entered the room while Ted and I were kissing on the couch. I would call it only kissing it was a making out session with tongue and all that. Lol, I know.**

**'-What the fuck?' I heard Cody. Ted and I acted surprised.**

**'-How could you?' he then continued.**

**'-Ummm.' Ted started and I was about to start laughing but then Cody continued:**

**'-You have a boyfriend and you're cheating on him with Ted. Ted the guy who made you suffer. And you Ted, how could you? You know that Randy tried to kill you yesterday, you have a death wish or what? Ted and I bursted into laughter.**

**'-What's so funny?' Cody asked pissed.**

**'-You. But we're hurt, we thought that you knew us better than this.' I said.**

**'-What are you talking about?'**

**'-This was staged.'**

**'-Then you're not actually cheating Nick?'**

**'-Not really. We broke up.' I said.**

**'-Sorry to hear that. But why?' Cody asked.**

**'-Long story. I'll tell you tomorrow. Wanna watch the rest of the movie with us?' **

**'-Sure. I can't believe I fell for that.' Cody said shaking his head.**

**'-I can't believe you have such a bad opinion about us.' Ted said and punched his arm.**

**'-Now we're even.' I announced.**

**'-So this was because I told Randy?' Cody asked.**

**'-Pretty much.' Ted said.**

**'-You are mean.' Cody said and pouted.**

**'-Oh, suck it up Codes.' I said and took a sit between the 2 of them.**

**After the movie finished Cody asked:**

**'-So have you 2 talked with Randy?'**

**'-No.' we both said.**

**'-He's feeling really bad.'**

**'-Well, he should. He was a dick to Ted yesterday.' **

**'-Defending Ted aye?' Cody asked smirking.**

**'-Wipe that smirk Rhodes.' Ted said and I laughed.**

**'-For your info Ted and I are friends.'**

**'-Yeah friends that swap spit.' **

**'-Jealous?' Ted asked.**

**'-Very funny. So now the 2 of you are teaming up against me?' **

**'-Sometimes.' I said.**

**'-I'm glad to see that you 2 finally get along but you know that eventually you have to talk to Randy.'**

**'-Do we really have to?' Ted asked in a childish tone.**

**'-Grow up Ted. I'll be there so he won't punch you again.' I said and Cody high fived me.**

**'-Haha, very funny.' Ted said.**

**'-I'll let you two carry on with whatever you were doing before I came. Night guys.' Cody said and hugged me then whispered:**

**'-Tell Ted about the fact that you are Randy's sister.' I nodded.**

**I've waited for Cody to leave then I asked Ted:**

**'-Can we talk about something?'**

**'-Sure. What about?'**

**'-I have to tell you something but first off I need you to promise me that whatever I'm gonna tell you is not gonna affect our friendship, ok?'**

**'-Yes, so what's the big secret?'**

**I told him about the fact that Randy and I share the same DNA and why Randy over reacted when he found out that I slept with Ted. Ted was pretty much stunned.**

**'-So you're Randy's half sister?' he asked shocked.**

**'-Yeah, I guess that doesn't wins me any points.' I said.**

**'-Well, that kinda explains why Randy tried to kill me.' Ted said with a chuckle.**

**'-So what do you think?'**

**'-Well, I need some time to process it but I don't think that should affect us. How did Randy took it?'**

**'-Honestly, better than I would've expected. He just stormed out of his locker room, didn't punched anyone that time.'**

**'-Very funny. I think we should talk with him tomorrow after we land in Atlanta.'**

**'-You sure?'**

**'-No but we should give it a try. By the way who's sitting next to you on the plane?'**

**'-Cody and probably Jay but I can always make Jay go somewhere else.'**

**'-Save me the spot. The 3 of us need to talk about how are we gonna approach Randy without him to over react.'**

**'-Got it. Well, this was an eventful night so I'll let you process.' I said.**

**'-Have a good night and no dreaming about me this time.'**

**'-What do you mean?'**

**'-I know that you dreamt of me earlier.' Ted said chuckling.**

**'-Really and how would you know that?' I asked and blushed a bit.**

**'-Because I've dreamt of you too.' he coyly admitted.**

**'-Creepy.' I said and headed to the door.**

**'-What no good night kiss?' Ted joked so I went and kissed him, he was speechless. Clearly he didn't expected me to kiss him that way.**

**'-Night Ted.' I said and headed to my room.**

_**'What I got myself into?' **_**I asked myself when I was getting ready for bed.**


	18. Chapter 18

_*****The following morning*****_

**I've woke up around 9. Cody called to see if I was up.**

**'-Did I interrupted something?' he asked.**

**'-Not funny Cody.'**

**'-Just checking. '**

**'-Keep those ideas to yourself. I don't need another black eye from Randy.'**

**'-Ok. I'll see you in the lobby at 10?'**

**'-Sure. Tell Ted too. The 3 of us need to talk.' I said.**

**'-You and Ted seem inseparable.'**

**'-Cody.' I said in a warning tone.**

**'-Ok, ok you're just friends.'**

**'-That's my boy. Now do as I said and you'll be ok. Need to talk to Jay.'**

**'-See ya.' he said and I went to see Jay.**

**'-Hey Jay.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Hi, for some reason I thought you are avoiding me.'**

**'-No, I came to talk to you yesterday but you were out.'**

**'-Oh must've been out with Frenchie and Nattie.'**

**'-What happened to your eye?' he asked.**

**'-Randy and Ted had a fight and I tried to separate them and accidentally Randy hit me. No big deal.'**

**'-No big deal? He punched you.' Jay almost yelled.**

**'-Don't worry he's already paying the price. I'm not talking to him and I'm planning my payback.'**

**'-That's my girl.' Jay said and kissed my forehead.**

**'-Anyway, can you switch places with Ted? I need to talk to him and Cody about my plan.**

**'-Only if you promise to hang out with me tonight.'**

**'-Deal. I'll let you choose.'**

**'-Sweet. So you and Ted seem close...'**

**'-We're friends nothing more.'**

**'-Why do I have the impression that you wish for more?'**

**'-Jay, I just broke up with Nick, I don't need or want another boyfriend now.'**

**'-You broke up with Nick?'**

**'-Yeah but don't tell anyone yet. I'll explain you tonight.'**

**'-Got it. I'll text you my room number so be there at 7.'**

**'-Ok. Have you talked to Blondie recently?'**

**'-Yes, he misses us.'**

**'-I bet. No one is a s fun as us plus as good looking.'**

**'-You've spent too much time around Chris.' Jay said and shook his head in disbelief.**

**'-Tell me I'm wrong and I'll agree with your last sentence.'**

**'-I can't.'**

**'-See.' I said.**

**'-Ok kido. I'll see you at 7 and try not to get in trouble.'**

**'-Who? Me? Never Jay-Jay.'**

**'-You know what I mean. Take care.'**

**'-You too.' I said and went to my room to finish packing.**

**At 10 I was in the lobby and the boys were waiting for me. I smiled when I saw them.**

**'-Someone is in a good mode.' Cody singed.**

**'-Uhuh. Jay and I are hanging out tonight. But I do miss my Blondie.' **

**'-So what we're no good now?' Cody asked.**

**'-Not funny. No one is even close to Blondie, no offence.'**

**'-If you 2 old ladies finished fighting then let's go. Our plane doesn't wait for you.' Ted said.**

**During the first part of our flight Ted, Cody and I talked about how should we approach Randy without him to over react and apparently it would be better if I would go to talk to him first. After 2 hours of flying I feel asleep and my head was resting on Ted shoulder.**

**'-The afternoon nap?' Cody asked smirking Ted.**

**'-So what? She likes to sleep.'**

**'-I didn't said it was bad, why did you got so defensive?'**

**'-I didn't but speaking of sleep I think I should sleep to.' Ted said and close his eyes hoping that Cody will shut up.**

**3 hours later Cody woke up Ted then Ted woke me up.**

**'-How much have I slept?'**

**'-About 3 hours.'**

**'-Jesus. Must been really tired.' I said and got up.**

_*****7pm*****_

**I was walking towards Jay's room when I heard Randy fighting with someone. It was our dad.**

**'-Everything ok?' I asked Randy.**

**'-Sort off. Going to see Ted?'**

**'-Nice one. Actually I was about go to see Jay.'**

**'-Can we talk?'**

**'-I don't know. Are you gonna stop being a dick?'**

**'-I deserved that. I promise I will be good.' he said.**

**'-Then sure. But first let me tell Jay that I will be late.' I said and picked out the phone and texted Jay.**

_**'Something came up and I'll be late. Sorry but I'll tell everything later. XO.'**_

**'-Lets go to my room.' Randy suggested.**

**I followed to his room. **

**'-So what do you wanna talk about? I asked.**

**'-You, me, Ted. All this.'**

**'-Well it's a long story.'**

**'-Isn't always?'**

**'-True. So what do you wanna know?'**

**'-How on Earth you ended up sleeping with Ted? That would be a good start.'**

**'-Remember when you asked what did I do when I found out about you being my brother?'**

**'-Yeah but what's this got to do with this?'**

**'-What was my answer?'**

**'-You said something about sleeping with a random guy.'**

**'-That random guy was Ted. Found out the day he came back.'**

**'-Wow.'**

**'-You tell me. When I found out that the 2 of you are friends I thought I will go nuts.'**

**'-Nasty. So does Ted know about us?'**

**'-I told him last night. So if you wanna punch somebody then punch Cody he told me to do it.'**

**'-Not funny. Sorry for hitting you, I didn't want to.'**

**'-I know. It doesn't matter but you do have to apologize to Ted.'**

**'-Do I really have to?'**

**'-Yes, be a grown man not a child.'**

**'-So you and Ted are...'**

**'-Friends. Why is everybody asking me this?'**

**'-Maybe because you don't act like friends.' Randy suggested.**

**'-I act with Ted how I act with all my friends and nobody asked me if I hooked up with Blondie or Jay or Cody.'**

**'-Must be the chemistry between the 2 of you.'**

**'-Ha ha.'**

**'-Just saying. Anyway but if you'd think of being together you'd tell me, right?'**

**'-That's not gonna happen. I don't want you 2 to beat each other again, no offence.'**

**'-So let's say that you 2 are in love, you wouldn't be together because of me?'**

**'-Well, you 2 are friend and I'm your little sister. I don't want things to awkward between the 2 of you so I'll stay away.'**

**'-I'm glad we had this chat. I'll let you have fun and I'll see you tomorrow, right?'**

**'-Sure. Try to get some sleep. You look like shit.' **

**'-Gee thanks.'**

**'-That's what little sisters are for.' I said and went to Jay's room.**

_*****The next day*****_

**Jay and I had an awesome night, we talked, pranked Chris like the old times. I told him about me being Randy's half sister, he wasn't too surprised but he was shocked when I told him about Ted. Poor Jay.**

**I was in the hallway on my way to meet up with Cody for breakfast when my cell ranged, it was Blondie.**

**'-Blondie I miss you.' was the first thing I said.**

**'-Miss you too. How are things going there?'**

**'-Complicated.'**

**'-Why?'**

**'-I have lots of things to tell you but I can't do it on the phone. When I will see you?'**

**'-Unfortunately I don't have any time off this week or the next one to come to see you but you can always come.'**

**'-Are you sure?'**

**'-Of course. You sound like you need some time away from all that madness.'**

**'-I kinda do.'**

**'-I'm assuming that this has to do with the fact that you're in love with Ted.'**

**'-I'm not.'**

**'-Yes you are. Chris told me about your dad and most of what he knows, he doesn't know about Ted, does he?'**

**'-Who Randy or Chris. You lost me Blondie.'**

**'-Chris genius.'**

**'-He doesn't and don't say anything to him. Randy already tried to kill Ted and I'd rather not have a murder on my conscience.'**

**'-Got it. So you'll come and see me?'**

**'-I think so. I need to talk to Chris first but I'm pretty sure he'll be ok.'**

**'-After you talk to him let me know so I can book you a flight.'**

**'-Ok. Have fun Blondie and we'll talk more later.'**

**I hanged up and when I passed Randy's room I heard him talking to Cody.**

**'-I'm not sure if I can be friends with Ted again especially with Frankie around. Every time I look at her I remember what you told me.' I heard Randy saying to Cody. I've waited a couple seconds then I said with a fake smile:**

**'-Sorry to interrupt. Cody are you ready?' I asked.**

**'-Oh hey Frankie.' Randy said.**

**'-Hey.'**

**'-Let's go. I'll catch up with you later man.' Cody said.**

**'-So what do you wanna do today?' Cody asked.**

**'-I need to talk to Chris later. I will go to stay with Blondie for a while, I think. I miss him a lot and he doesn't get any time free this month.'**

**'-So you'll leave me alone?' Cody asked.**

**'-You're not alone. You have Lay, Randy, Ted and all of your friends.'**

**'-Yeah but it's not you.'**

**'-You'll survive Cody. It's better this way.' I said and a plan was forming in my mind. Randy and Ted need to fix their friendship but with me being around they can't do that so the reasonable thing is to go away. Blondie is the best excuse and no one will suspect anything.**


	19. Chapter 19

**'-So you wanna stay with Adam for a while?' Chris asked me.**

**'-Yeah. I miss him plus he won't get any time away this month and I think you need to have fun without being worried about me.'**

**'-I'll always worry about you.'**

**'-Chrissy I'm 18 so technically I'm not a kid anymore.'**

**'-You'll always be to me and to your mom and by the way you need to talk to her about this.'**

**'-Already did. She's ok, apparently she trusts Blondie.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Well in this case when you wanna leave?'**

**'-Tonight. I already talked with Blondie, he's gonna wait for me at the airport. I won't have any time to tell everybody so you're in charge.'**

**'-Sweet, now I have to explain to 100 people where you are, why and what you're doing.'**

**'-Not funny. You're gonna tell them that I'm visiting Blondie and that would be about it. No more details.'**

**'-Ok, you're the boss.'**

**'-I'll go and pack. Wanna drive me to the airport to make sure that I don't come back?' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-I will but you'll be back, right?'**

**'-Uhuh.' I said not very convincing.**

_*****6 hours later*****_

**I was on a plane to Toronto, Canada. My home country. Adam was in Canada this week so it was a great chance to go and see my house too. My mom left the house on my name when she moved to Nice. Now, I have to convince Blondie to let me go to Winnipeg alone.**

**'-Blondie.' I shouted.**

**'-Frankie, missed you.' he said and hugged me.**

**'-Me too.'**

**'-Come on, let's go to my house. We have lots to talk about.'**

**2 hours later after I showered, unpacked and changed into my PJ's, Blondie came to my room with some hot chocolate.**

**'-I thought you might want some.' he said smiling.**

**'-You read my mind.' I said taking the cup from him.**

**'-Ready to talk?'**

**'-Ready as I'll ever be. What do you wanna know?'**

**'-Everything. Have you told Chris about Ted?'**

**'-Do I look like I have a death wish? Randy found out accidently and I got a black eye and Ted ended up looking like he was run over by a bus, so no thank you.'**

**'-Randy and his temper. So why do you wanna hide?'**

**'-Who said that I'm hiding?'**

**'-Frankie I know you. I'm not saying that you didn't missed me.'**

**'-I heard Randy talking to Cody.'**

**'-What about?'**

**'-He said that as long as I'll be around he won't be able to make peace with Ted and I don't wanna be the one who ruins their friendship.'**

**'-So you decided to run away?'**

**'-What was I suppose to do? I didn't had a choice.'**

**'-Don't you think that you should've talk with them before coming here?'**

**'-I couldn't face them. I just couldn't.'**

**'-Hey it's ok to cry.' **

**'-I don't want to, why should I cry for? I don't even have a reason.'**

**'-You sure? Want me to stay with you tonight?'**

**'-You will?'**

**'-Yeah, just like the old times. Remember when you were little and we came from the road we had the king size bed from Chris's room and we all crashed there?'**

**'-Yeah those were fun times. Too bad that I grew up.'**

**'-You might of grew up but I can always tickle you.'**

**'-You wouldn't.' I said.**

**'-Oh I would and I will.' he said and started to tickle my sides.**

**'-Please stop.' I said laughing.**

**'-If you admit that you're in love with Ted I will stop.'**

**'-You are mean.'**

**'-Say you are.' he said and tickled me again.**

**'-Fine, I am. Happy?'**

**'-Over the moon. Wanna watch TV or just lay in bed?'**

**'-Lay in bed.' I said and sighted.**

**'-You know that you're welcomed to stay as long as you feel, right?'**

**'-Yeah. I might stay for a while.'**

**'-Good, now I have my partner in crime with me.' he said smiling.**

**'-I don't think Taker or Kane will be thrilled to see me.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-They'll have to suck it up.' Blondie said and laid next to me.**

**'- I remember when I was younger I used to think that they are Bogeymen.'**

**'-Yeah Chris was trying to scare you and you always came running to me or to Jay and we pretended that we beat him for you.'**

**'-Good times. Why everything was easier when I was younger?'**

**'-Don't know what to tell you but no matter how hard life seems now it will get better.'**

**'-I'm counting on that.' I said and Adam's cell ranged. **

**'-It's Chris.' he announced.**

**'-Put him on speaker.'**

**'-Hi Chrissy.' I said.**

**'-Hi, I'm assuming that you arrived well.'**

**'-I did, we were just rememorizing things from the past.'**

**'-That's good. Cody is being a pain in the ass.'**

**'-Where's the news?' Blondie said laughing.**

**'-Hey don't be an ass.'**

**'-Sorry.'**

**'-I'm still on the phone.' Chris said.**

**'-I know. Tell him that I will call him tomorrow morning, my battery died.'**

**'-I hope this will shut him up.' Chris said.**

**'-Anything else?' Blondie asked.**

**'-I don't think so. I will check up on you tomorrow. Try not to get killed or Joanne will kill me.'**

**'-Ok we'll try but we don't promise anything.' I said.**

**'-And we'll send photos.' Blondie added.**

**'-Jesus, you kids.' Chris said.**

**'-Love you too.' Blondie said laughing and hanged up.**

**'-It's good to see that only Cody misses me.' I said with a trace of sadness.**

**'-Cheer up, Ted must be dreaming of you.' Adam said with a chuckle.**

**'-Ha ha very funny.'**

**'-You know I'm right though.'**

**'-I forgot how cold is Canada.' I said trying to change the subject.**

**'-Come closer, I won't bite you. Even though Ted might kill me.' **

**'-You're lucky that I'm feeling poorly today otherwise you'd be dead.'**

**'-Must be my lucky day then.'**

**'-Uhuh.'**

**'-No seriously, what do you intend to do about this situation with Randy and Ted.'**

**'-Honestly I wanna just go away and never see them again.;**

**'-Liar. You can't live without them.'**

**'-Probably. For the moment I think I will stay out of their lives and let them sort out their friendship. It will take them a while, probably.'**

_**But how much is a while? A month, a year, 10 years? Only time will tell.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_*****5 years later*****_

**What have I done the past 5 years? Well, I stayed with Blondie for the rest of that year and when I turned 19 I went to Stanford to study Journalism. 4 years later I graduated. In the meanwhile Lay and Cody got married, so did Jay and Maryse. Randy is getting married next month. I'm a big sister now, mom gave birth to a son 3 years ago, his name is Nathaniel. Chris is very proud of what I've accomplished so far. I haven't talked with Bob Orton yet, I still hold some grudges. Ted and I talk occasionally on the phone. No one that knows about me and Ted mentions about it and I'm grateful for that. Chris is trying to make me go with him on the road again since I've been working my ass off the past 4 years. Nattie and TJ still didn't got married, not that would be a surprise for anyone.**

**'-Hey, what are you gonna do this summer?' my friend Marissa asked me.**

**'-Don't know. Chris wants me to come on the road with him.'**

**'-And what are you waiting for? Being surrounded by hot guys is every girl's dream.'**

**'-Well not mine. I'm still debating.'**

**'-There's nothing to debate. You're going and that's it.'**

**'-I don't want to. I'm afraid.'**

**'-Afraid of what? That all your friends missed you and that you've been very stupid when you ran away?'**

**'-Something like that.'**

**'-Or you're afraid of discovering that you still have feelings for that Ted and he still has feelings for you.'**

**'-Yeah right. There's a one in a 100,000,000 million for that to happen.'**

**'-You'll never know if you don't go.' she said and then left leaving to think about this matter.**

**As I was sitting at that table at Starbucks I saw Chris coming to my table.**

**'-What are you doing here?' I asked.**

**'-Missed you too.' Chris said sarcastically.**

**'-Sorry, missed you but I'm surprised to see you here.'**

**'-I told you that I want you to come on the road with me and I'm making sure that you come.' he said taking the sit in front of me.**

**'-I don't think I'm going.'**

**'-Why? Because Ted is there?' he asked and I was in shock.**

**'-No, why would you say that?'**

**'-I'm not sure why I am more upset. That you didn't told me or that you lied to me.'**

**'-Sorry.'**

**'-So is that the reason?'**

**'-Part of.'**

**'-Meaning?'**

**'-What if I go back and Randy and Ted start fighting again? I don't want to be the reason why they fight over.'**

**'-I'll make sure they don't fight. So you coming?'**

**'-Do I have a choice?'**

**'-Not really. Plus you have lots to explain.'**

**'-Great more explanations.'**

_*****The following day*****_

**Chris and I landed in Washington DC at noon time. I was a bit nervous, I haven't been on the road the past 4 years so it's gonna take me a while till I get used to again.**

**'-You're room is next to Adam and Jay.' Chris announced.**

**'-That's good. Have you told them that I'm coming?'**

**'-No. I thought you might want to surprise them.'**

**'-I think I just might.' I said smiling.**

**'-Was that a smile?'**

**'-Very funny.'**

**'-I haven't seen you smiling in a long time.'**

**I left Chris and went to my room and unpacked. After I finished I phoned Chris:**

**'-Can you do me a favour?'**

**'-Depends.'**

**'-Can you gather all in your room. I want everybody there.'**

**'-I think I can. I'll text you in a half of hour the details.'**

**'-Ok, thanks.' **

**I went to change my clothes and make myself look more presentable. After a 6 hours flight I looked like I've been into a car wreck. Just when I was applying the last touches Chris texted me.**

_**'Come in 5.'**_

**I've changed a lot in the past 5 years. I've let my hair grow, it was almost touching my waist, dyed it darker, lost some weight and I was wearing contacts. I was more stylish now.**

**I went to Chris's room unsure, not knowing if I should be here. I heard Chris saying:**

**'-Patience is your friend Cody.' I chuckled, still the same Cody. I entered the room and the room went silent then I asked:**

**'-This is the way to welcome an old friend?' The first one to recover from the shock was John.**

**'-Missed you kido.'**

**'-Missed you too Johnny.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Frankie?' Cody and Randy asked.**

**'-No, just her ghost.' I said with a chuckle.**

**They came and hugged me.**

**'-Guys... I can't.. breathe...' I said.**

**'-Sorry.' **

**'-What are you doing here? Not that I wouldn't be glad to see you.' Lay asked and hugged me.**

**'-Chris can't live without me apparently and convinced me to come on the road for a while.' I explained.**

**'-Finished college?' Maryse asked.**

**'-Yes and I can actually drink now 2.' I said and everybody laughed.**

**'-I don't get a hug from you 2?' I asked Jay and Blondie.**

**'-How can I say no to hug from my babe.' Blondie said and I laughed at the nickname he gave me during the year I travelled with him.**

**I've spent the next 2 hours talking and explaining to everybody. Blondie being my partner in crime helped me. Ted was being awfully quiet so I've put him on the top of my list of talking in private.**

**We talked for another hour then Chris announced:**

**'-We should let Frankie get some rest and you'll all talk to her tomorrow.' I smiled and promised that I'll talk to everyone the following day. What I didn't said was that I was planning on talking to Randy, Cody and Ted tonight. Just to see if they really worked out things between them. So after everybody left Chris asked:  
>'-Was this that bad?'<strong>

**'-Not really. I need to talk to Randy, Cody and Ted tonight though.'**

**'-I thought you might. So wanna tell me what really went between you and Ted?'**

**'-I guess.' I said and told him the whole story. Chris was shocked.**

**'-Wow. I don't know what to say.'**

**'-Just say that you don't hate me.'**

**'-How could I hate you? You are my Frankie.' Chris said and kissed my forehead.**

**'-It's good to know that at least someone doesn't hate me.'**

**'-I'm pretty sure that they don't hate you. Just be honest with them.'**

**'-I'm planning on doing that. Thanks for everything, I mean it.'**

**'-Don't mention it. ' He said and hugged me.**

**'-I'll let you do your thing so I can do mine.'**

**'-Don't get into trouble though.' Chris said with a chuckle and I laughed.**

**'-What? I like to think that you haven't changed or grew up.'**

**'-Softie.' I said and left. My first stop was Randy's room.**

**'-Hey again.' I said.**

**'-Come in.' he said.**

**'-I'm assuming that you have lots of questions?'**

**'-Yeah but first of I want a hug, a huge one.' he said with a smile and I hugged him.**

**'-That's much better. So why did you went to stay with Adam?'**

**'-Because you and Ted needed to fix your friendship and you couldn't have done that with me around you, me being the constant reminder.' I said being brutally honest.**

**'-That's not true. We could've done it with you here.'**

**'-Randy you know that's not true. You even said it.' I said and shrugged.**

**'-Oh my God. You heard me talking to Cody that day when I was still very pissed, didn't you?'**

**'-Pissed or not you were right. I'm glad to see that the 2 of you get along again.'**

**'-No I wasn't. You left everybody because of a stupid thing I said.'**

**'-It wasn't like that. Deep down I knew that already I just needed to hear it from someone and I'm not sorry I left. Blondie made sure that I will have fun, plus I got time to redecorate my house. It was a win-win situation.'**

**'-You actually hear what are you saying?'**

**'-I do. If you don't like it it's your problem not mine.'**

**'-Ok, let's drop this subject. Mom wants to meet you.'**

**'-Pardon me?'**

**'-You heard well. She wants to meet you.'**

**'-We can talk at your wedding, that's if I'm invited.'**

**'-Don't even joke about it. You know that you're my little sister and I love you.'**

**'-That's good because I love you too big brother.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Do I need to scare any guys? ****Boyfriends?'**

**'-Ha ha. ****The only guy I've shared the same bed the past 5 years was Blondie and not in the way you would imagine.' I said laughing.**

**'-Why is that? I mean you're smart, hot and some other things.'**

**'-Didn't had time plus no one would mess with me after I would say:**

**'-Hi, I'm Frankie and I grew up with Edge, Christian, Jericho and The Hart kids. Nice to meet you.'**

**'-Don't blame them.' Randy said with a laugh.**

**'-Neither do I. But that kept them away so I'm glad it worked.'**

**'-So what did you do in your free time?'**

**'-Worked and visited my mom and step dad. Have I told you that I have a 3 years old brother?'**

**'-No, you didn't. Do you have pics?'**

**'-Yeah.' I said and pulled out my phone.**

**'-He looks a bit like you.' Randy pointed out.**

**'-Everybody says that.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Anyway, are you gonna talk with Ted and Cody too?'**

**'-Planning on doing that tonight.'**


	21. Chapter 21

**After I had my chat with Randy went to see Cody, where I heard the same things I heard from Randy not that I was surprised. Now I was on my way to see Ted.**

**'-Hey got a minute?' I asked him and he was surprised.**

**'-Yeah, come in.' he said and I followed him.**

**'-You weren't very talkative earlier care to tell me why?'**

**'-I was shocked and I think I still am.' he said.**

**'-I see. So how much you hate me?' I asked.**

**'-Hate you? I don't hate you, I just don't understand why.' he said and I told him the same things I told to Randy and Cody.**

**'-So you went away so Randy and I work out our friendship? That was very noble of you but have you thought of asking us?'**

**'-Your friendship was more important than the fact that you might miss me.'**

**'-Miss you? Have you thought that maybe I was in love with you?' he asked and I was a bit shocked.**

**'-That crossed my mind but why would someone like you be in love with a teenager, plus you didn't even knew me very fell so there was a slim chance for that to be true.'**

**'-Wow. I can't believe I'm hearing this from you.'**

**'-What do you wanna hear? That I missed you? Of course I missed you every second of the past 5 years but as I said there were things more important than me.'**

**'-Look at me.' he said and grabbed my chin then added:**

**'-Nothing is more important than you. Nothing.' he said I trembled at the touch of his hand. After all those years nothing changed.**

**I looked at him and saw what I was afraid the most of: love. This can't be happening, not now when Randy and Ted finally get along like they used to. I was praying for something to happen so we won't kiss. Too late. I already felt Ted's lips brushing mines and soon I forgot about everything, I was kissing him with a hunger I've never felt before.**

**'-It's good to see that you feel the same.' Ted said breaking the kiss.**

**'-This can't be happening Ted, not now, not ever.' I said and went to find Cody, again.**

**Ted must be hating me now but I'd rather have him hate me then him fighting with Randy.**

**'-Cody.' I said on the verge of crying and hugged him.**

**'-Ssshhhttt, it's ok.'**

**'-No it's not. I messed up really bad this time.'**

**We chatted for 2 or 3 hours and Cody tried to make me feel better but he was failing miserably. **

**'-Don't worry everything will work out.'**

**'-How? I thought if I would go away everything will be fixed by now but it's not. It's even more screwed up.'**

**'-What about this? I'll talk to Randy about it.'**

**'-No, no I don't even wanna hear it. Randy doesn't have to know that Ted and I still are in love or what the hell you call this. I'm not gonna let this affect him or anyone else. Even though Ted will hate me, I'll survive.' I said trying to sound more convincing.**

**Little I knew that Randy heard everything I said. The next month passed really fast, I would say. Ted wasn't talking to me, not that I would blame him. Today was Randy's wedding. Sam, his bride choose me and Becky, my other half sister to be bridesmaids. While I was trying to get dressed I heard Sam saying.**

**'-You lost a lot of weight Frankie.'**

**'-You think?' I asked.**

**'-I know. That dress looks at least 2 sizes bigger than what you need.'**

**'-I need a bigger dress.' I heard Lay saying.**

**'-What size is yours?'**

**'-0 but being pregnant doesn't agrees with that.'**

**'-You are pregnant?' Sam and I asked at the same time.**

**'-Yeah found out last week but I didn't want to tell you till after the wedding but I guess it's too late for that.' she said.**

**'-You can have my dress, it's size 2.'**

**'-You are not size 2. You lost too much weight to be 2.'**

**'-Yeah, sucks to be me, right?' I said laughing.**

**The girls and I finished dressing and we all looked nice but Randy's bride looked stunning. The wedding went well, I avoided Ted like he was the plague.**

**Before the wedding I've spent 3 days with Randy's parents. Elaine made me feel like I was her daughter, with Bob is another story. I started speaking with him but we're not having the daughter-father relationship, yet. But I'm willing to give him a chance. **

**At wedding reception, I danced with Randy and at one point he asked me:**

**'-You ok?'**

**'-Yeah, why?'**

**'-You've lost a lot of weight and you look sad most of the time.'**

**'-I'm fine honestly.'**

**'-You'd tell me if something is wrong, right?'**

**'-Uhuh.' I said and looked at Ted who was dancing with Eve, he looked happy but I wasn't. Actually I was far from happy and I think Randy saw that because he asked:**

**'-Jealous?'**

**'-Why would I be? Can we please drop this subject, it's a closed chapter to me.' I said and he added.**

**'-Ok. Can I ask you a favour?'**

**'-Sure.'**

**'-While I'm on the honeymoon can you stay at my house and take care of it?'**

**'-Ok, I will.'**

**'-I've let you a letter on the fridge and make sure you follow my instructions otherwise you'll have to do what I say for a month.'**

**'-Gee what got into you?'**

**'-Nothing just promise you'll do as I said.'**

**'-Fine I will.'**

**'-Good girl.'**

_*****After the wedding*****_

**I was very tired do I called a cab and went to Randy's house, changed into PJ's and fell asleep in no time. I've woke up the following morning when I heard some noise downstairs. I knew from Randy that I'm the only one who has the keys so I grabbed a baseball bat from one of the closets and went downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw Ted making breakfast. I cleared my throat to signal that I'm there and when he turned around he almost dropped the pan.**

**'-What are you doing here?' he asked.**

**'-I live here while Randy's gone.'**

**'-No, I live here.' he said.**

**'-No he specifically said that I'm the only one who has the keys.' I said.**

**'-That what he said to me too.'**

**'-I can't believe it. He's fucking testing us.' I said dropping the baseball bat.**

**'-Were you planning on killing me?'**

**'-I didn't know you were down here. I thought it was a burglar or something like that.' I explained.**

**'-He mention something about a letter.' Ted reminded me.**

**'-Yeah, look on the fridge.' I said and he founded a folded piece of paper.**

**'-It's for us.' he said.**

**'-Read it.'**

**'Ted and Frankie as you probably found out, you'll be sharing this house for the next 2 weeks. You both probably are thinking of ways to killing me but I have a reason. I'm not gonna tell you my reason now, you're just gonna have to wait for me to come back. Below there's attached a list with a chores you have to do daily. Much love, Randy.'**

**'-Oh, he's dead.' I said storming out of the kitchen and heading to my room and called Cody.**

**After I told him what Randy did he started to laugh.**

**'-You find this funny?' I asked pissed.**

**'-You gotta admit that this is clever coming from Randy.'**

**'-Ha ha. I don't care. I'm not gonna do his stupid list. Actually I'm going home.' I said.**

**'-You can't do that, you're gonna lose you're only chance.' he said.**

**'-Only chance? What are you talking about?' I asked.**

**'-Ummm, nothing. I gotta go Lay needs me.' he said and hanged up.**

**'-He fucking hanged up on me.' I kept saying on my way downstairs.**

**'-Who?' Ted asked.**

**'-Cody. I told him about Randy's little game and he told me that if I'm going home I'm gonna lose my only chance and when I asked him what he's talking about he said that he needs to go and hanged up on me. Cody and Randy are both dead.' I stated.**

**'-Only chance?'**

**'-We need to figure out what that means before Randy comes back.' I said.**

**'-Do you think that he...' Ted started.**

**'-I really don't know what to think.' I said and took a sit next to him.**

_*****A week later*****_

**Ted and I started to get along again. Well, sort of. Cody wasn't taking my calls or Teds. Actually no one was taking our calls.**

**'-Is everybody avoiding us or it just seems that way?' I asked while I was making breakfast.**

**'-Probably the first. So what do you wanna do today after we finish Randy's stupid list?'**

**'-I don't know. Let's try to figure out what means that "only chance".'**

**'-Sounds good.'**


	22. Chapter 22

**5 hours later we were on the couch thinking at what Cody said. **

**'-What if he gave us a chance to see if a relationship will work out between the 2 of us?' Ted said.**

**'-Only chance at a relationship?'**

**'-Yeah it makes sense.'**

**After I thought at that idea for a minute I said:**

**'-You might be right. I don't see what for would "only chance" can stand for.' I said.**

**'-So what do you wanna do now? Now, that we know this.'**

**'-Honestly I have no idea. Should I be mad at Randy or happy that he finally came to terms that this was a possibility. What about you?'**

**'-Let's think about this alone and we have a decision we'll tell each other.'**

**'-Deal.' I said and went to my room.**

**I stared at the ceiling for the next 2 hours but I still didn't had a decision. So I decided to go downstairs to fix a snack. When I closed the door from my room I saw Ted doing the same and I knew what I had to do. I ran towards Ted, jumped in his arms and kissed him. I was finally where I belonged.**

**When we finally broke the kiss Ted asked smirking:**

**'-So we have our answer, huh?'**

**'-Ohh shhtt and kiss me.' I said and he did what I told him to do.**

_***** 1 week later*** **_

**This was the day when Randy and Sam were coming from Barbados so Ted and I were a little bit nervous.**

**'-Ready to face the big, bad, wolf?' I asked.**

**'-No but do we have a choice?' he asked with a chuckle.**

**'-If this was just a game to Randy why don't make sure that he gets a bit of hell from us?' I asked.**

**'-Let's act like we didn't worked things out and make him suffer a bit.'**

**'-I like how you're thinking.' Ted said and kissed me.**

**2 hours later Randy and Sam arrived. We let them change and unpack. I was bored to death in my room. Ted was the same because he was constantly texting me. **

**'-Ted, Frankie can you come in the living.' I heard Randy calling from downstairs. That was our moment, Ted and I had our game faces on, so to speak.**

**'-So what do you wanna talk about?' Ted asked.**

**'-Yeah what he said.' I said trying to sound distracted.**

**'-How was those 2 weeks?' Randy asked.**

**'-Long, tiring, a lot of boredom, and terrible company.' Ted said.**

**'-Look who's talking. Even my closet is more entertaining than you.' I retorted and Randy's jaw dropped.**

**'-So, you didn't got along?' he asked us.**

**'-Got along? She's a walking nightmare.' Ted said.**

**'-At least I didn't spent half of those 2 weeks in front of the mirror.' I replied while I texted Ted:**

**'I think we scared him enough to think that we're both crazy but let's see what he's up to.' **

**Ted looked at the text and nodded but Randy didn't saw that.**

**'-I thought that if I gave you an opportunity you'd take it but clearly that was a mistake.' Randy said and I was about to fell of the couch.**

**'-Opportunity at what?' Ted asked like he didn't knew what Randy was talking about.**

**'-At a relationship, isn't that what you wanted?' Randy asked.**

**'-Ohhh that, that was a month ago. Now we wanna get married.' Ted said and I started to laugh, actually we both laughed. Randy looked at us like we were some sort of aliens.**

**'-What the fuck is that suppose to mean?' Randy asked.**

**'-We figured out a week ago what was your plan and we decided that you need to pay for tricking us into this.' I explained.**

**'-You two are insane, you truly deserve each other.' He said upset.**

**'-Ohhh, don't be such a big baby. You had fun at our expense now it was our turn.' I said.**

**'-So you knew, huh? Should've figure that out.' Randy said.**

**'-That's all you got to say?' Ted asked.**

**'-Yeah and I'm sorry for not telling you what I was up to.'**

**'-Good boy.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-So how was actually those 2 weeks?' he asked.**

**'-The first week was a bit boring but after we figured out what you we're up to, well let's say it got better.' I said and winked at Ted.**

**'-Awwweeee, don't need details. It's gross enough to think that my best friend and sister are together.'**

**'-Grow some balls Randy.' I said and laughed.**

**'-So not funny. So you 2 are together or what?'**

**'-I don't know. Ted?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah we are. I thought I made that clear.' he said and kissed me.**

**'-Sam, I'm gonna go blind.' ****Randy shouted. Ted and I started to laugh.**

**'-That should teach him a lesson.' I said when I saw that Randy left.**

**'-So what do you wanna do today?' Ted asked.**

**'-So many things but none of them decent.' I said and Ted laughed.**

**'-Naughty. Now think of something decent.'**

**'-Let's phone Elaine and Bob, I promised that I'll see them before I go back home.'**

**'-Home?' Ted asked.**

**'-Yeah I need to run some errands and after that I'll come back on the road otherwise Chris will kill me.'**

**'-What I'm gonna do without you?' he asked.**

**'-If you have time off you can come with me.' I offered.**

**'-Really?' he asked.**

**'-Yeah, I don't see why. I wanna show you where I grew up.'**

**'-Ok, we'll do that.'**

**'-Now let's phone them.' I said and went to the phone. Luckily both of them were at home so when I told them that tomorrow afternoon I'm going home they said to visit them today if I can. I told them that I'm bringing someone but didn't said it was Ted.**

**'-I wanna see how they will react.' I explained to Ted.**

**'-So you wanna tell them about us. We will but before we leave, I wanna let them guess first.' I said.**

_*****At Elaine and Bob's house*****_

**'-Good to see you again darling.' Elaine said kissing me on the cheeks.**

**'-I see that you brought Ted with you.' Bob said.**

**'-I thought you might some male company while Elaine and I talk about our stuff.' I responded.**

**'-Sounds fair. Let's go Ted in the back yard. I wanna show you something.' Bob said and Ted followed him.**

**'-So you and Ted, huh?' Elaine asked.**

**'-How do you know?' I asked.**

**'-I saw the way you 2 look at each other. Is this something recent?'**

**'-Not really. We've been in love for the past 5 years but when I found out about Randy I didn't want this to ruin their friendship so I kinda went away and let them continue their friendship and while Randy was on his honeymoon we realized that Randy was giving us a chance so we took it.'**

**'-This sound like a fairytale.' Elaine said smiling.**

**'-Now it does. A couple of months ago sounded more like a drama.' I said with a chuckle.**

**Elaine and I continued our chat for an hour. Bob and Ted joined us for dinner.**

**'-I heard that you 2 are together.' Bob said and I nodded.**

**'-Ted if you mess up with my daughter I will forget that our families are friends. Got it, son?' Bob asked and I almost chocked.**

**'-Yes Sir.' Ted said.**

**'-Good. Now promise that you'll visit us when you have time.' Elaine said.**

**'-We'll try. Nothing is carved in stone yet so we'll never know.' I said.**

**2 hours later we bided our goodbyes and while Ted was talking to Elaine I said to dad:**

**'-Thanks for not being against my relationship with Ted, dad.'**

**'-As long as he treats you well I won't have a problem. And did you just called me dad?' he asked.**

**'-Yeah, it was about time, don't you think?' I asked.**

**'-Probably. Take care and call whenever you feel like it.'**

**'-Ok, I will.' I said and hugged him.**

**Ted and I left and went back to Randy's house. On our way I asked Ted:**

**'-I hope dad didn't scared you.'**

**'-He didn't. When did you started to call him dad?'**

**'-Today. I think it was about time. I decided to put the past behind.' I said.**

**'-That's my girl.' Ted said and kissed me before we went inside.**


	23. Chapter 23

_***** 3 days before Christmas*****_

**Lay and Cody were visiting. Lay was almost 7 months pregnant and very excited about her child.**

**'-So what are you two lovebirds up for?' Cody asked.**

**'-No idea yet. Mom wants us to visit her somewhere around New Year but apart from that we haven't made any plans yet.'**

**'-We just wanna spend our first Christmas together, away from our crazy and twisted families.' Ted said with a chuckled.**

**'-Sounds so romantic.' Layla said.**

**'-What about you 3?' I asked.**

**'-Going to see his parents.' Lay said.**

**'-Make sure you say to them and give a kiss and a hug to Goldie from me.' I said.**

**'-I don't know how you and my brother get along. He's so not cool.' Cody said.**

**'-Cody.' I said in a warning tone.**

**'-She has a soft spot for Goldust.' Ted teased.**

**'-Ted wanna sleep on the couch on Christmas day?' I asked sweetly. Lay and Cody started to laugh.**

**'-Not really.' he said.**

**'-Then stop teasing me.'**

_*****Christmas Eve*****_

**Ted and I were at my house in Winnipeg enjoying our Christmas Eve. The following day we were suppose to have guests. Chris, Blondie, Jay and Maryse were coming to see us.**

**'-I was thinking. We should go to see your mom on the 27th and stay there till the 30th then we flew to Paris to spent the New Year there. What do you think?' Ted asked.**

**'-That would be great.' I said and kissed him.**

_*****30th December*****_

**The Christmas was magical. Those 3 days I saw mom went away in a blink of an eye. Ted and I were travelling to Paris where we would spend the next 5 days alone. Sounds dreamy, right?**

**'-So what do you wanna do those 5 days?' Ted asked.**

**'-I have lots of things on my mind but none sounds so good as being with you.' I said.**

**Hours passing and I could feel that Ted was getting nervous, like his life would depend of something.**

**'-You ok?' I asked sitting on his lap.**

**'-Yeah, why do you ask?'**

**'-You seem edgy, nervous I would say.'**

**'-I just want those days to be perfect.'**

**'-Perfect means being with you, so stop stressing out.'**

**'-That's sweet but you know me. I always worry about something.'**

**'-Well I know one way of stopping you doing that.' I said and started to kiss him. Soon we both forgot that there existed something else apart from us.**

**'-That was amazing.' Ted said while was holding me into his arms.**

**'-Agree. I can barely catch my breath.' I said laughing.**

**'-You tell me.' Ted said with a chuckle.**

**We felt asleep in each other's arms. I woke up the following morning, feeling extremely happy.**

**I went and took a shower while Ted was still sleeping. When I came back he was up and looking around the room.**

**'-Good morning.' I said.**

**'-Oh it's good, it's really good.' he said pointing to small towel that was wrapped around me.**

**'-Pervy.' I said and threw a pillow that hit his head.**

**'-So you wanna play dirty. Fine.' he said and got up. I wasn't sure what he was up to so I waited to see. He ran after, catch me, threw me on his shoulder then placed me on the bed.**

**'-I can play dirty too.' He said with a smirk then I saw my towel flying across the room.**

**'-Well, I like your dirty side.' I said and kissed him. **

**So the first day and a half we spent it in our hotel room, not that we would've done it any other way.**

**'-What about a walk on Champs D' Elysee?' Ted asked me.**

**'-So you do have a soft side.' I said talking a sit next to him.**

**'-Who? Me? Is just your rich imagination.' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-Then it's settled. Tonight were going for a walk.' I said with a smile.**

**'-What if we spend the New Year at the Eiffel Tower?' he asked.**

**'-I thought you said that you don't have a soft side.' I teased.**

**'-Ha ha.'**

**'-Anything you want is fine by me but I get to choose what we do tomorrow.' I said and winked.**

**'-And she calls me perv.' Ted said shaking his head.**

_*****5 months later*****_

**Lay and Cody are proud parents of a son. His name is William. Randy and Sam are the godparents.**

**Ted and I were at Randy and Sam's place for a few days while RAW was in St. Louis.**

**'-Soon is your one year anniversary, what do you want Ted to get you?' Sam asked while Ted and Randy were in the backyard.**

**'-Is this Ted's way of asking me what I want?' I asked laughing.**

**'-No, I was just curious.' Sam said.**

**'-I don't want anything. I have everything I want. '**

**'-So cheesy.' Sam teased.**

**'-Anyway, how are things between you and Randy?'**

**'-Take a wild guess.'**

**'-That good? Who knew that my brother is capable of making a woman that happy.' I teased.**

**'-You 2 tease each other nonstop, can't you stop for one sec?' Sam asked.**

**'-Neah, then where would be the fun.'**

**'-I guess it's called legacy.' Sam said.**

**'-Yeah and what legacy.' I said and looked at Randy and Ted who were fooling around like 2 kids.**

**'-Sometimes I think we have as partners some kids not some grownups.' Sam said noticing our beloved "better halves".**

**'-Me too. Since they need some time together, why don't we go to the spa today?'I asked.**

**'-That's actually a good idea. Sneak out?'**

**'-Duhhh...'I said and grabbed my purse.**

**When evening finally come Sam and I decided to go back home. Of course we "accidently" forgot our phones back home. We entered the front door laughing. Randy and Ted can from the couch looking worried sick.**

**'-You two are insane.' Randy said.**

**'-Do you know that we looked for you everywhere?' Ted asked.**

**'-You should've tried the spa.' I said with a grin.**

**'-Since you were having fun we decided to have some to. It's not like we killed someone.' Sam said.**

**'-Unbelievable.' Randy said.**

**'-Sorry.' Sam and I said at the same time. **

**'-Sorry is not good enough.' Ted said and stormed out.**

**I messed up bad, didn't I? my look seemed to say.**

**'-Go after him.' Randy said and I did what he said.**

**Ted was sitting outside on the porch.**

**'-Can we talk?' I asked.**

**He kept staring and didn't answered.**

**'-I don't know what to tell you apart from the fact that I'm sorry that I got you worried.' I said and decide to go back inside and let him cool down.**

**'-For the first time in my life I thought I lost you for good. I don't want to feel what I felt today ever again. I thought I would go insane.' Ted said.**

**'-I'm really sorry.' I said.**

**'-Stop apologizing and let me finish what I have to say.'**

**'-What I was about to say was that I love you and I don't want to lose you.' he said and kissed him.**

**'-I love you too.' I said a couple of minutes later.**

**'-Don't you ever do that to me again.'**

**'-Promise I won't do it again.' I said.**

**'-Good, now let's get inside.' He said and we saw Randy and Sam on the couch watching TV.**

**'-You guys ok?' Randy asked.**

**'-Uhuh.' I said.**

**'-What do you want for dinner?' Sam asked.**

**'-Pastas.' Randy and Ted said at the same time.**

**'-I'll cook.' I said.**

**'-I'll help you.' Sam offered.**

**'-Sure, go to your partner in crime.' Randy teased. I stuck my tongue at Randy. Ted bursted into laughter.**

**'-If that what a 24 years old grownup is doing nowadays.'**

**'-Look who's talking.' I said and went to the kitchen.**

**'-We almost screwed up big time.' Sam said when we reached the kitchen.**

**'-Something like that. Ted said for the first time that he loves me.' I said.**

**'-Finally. I'm really happy for you.' she said and was excited like a 5 years old who got a new toy. I started to laugh.**

**'-Now I know why you are with Randy.' I said shaking my head.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The days were passing by and soon our 1st year anniversary was right around the corner.**

**'-Morning gorgeous.' Ted said smiling.**

**'-What's so good about it?' I asked a bit grumpy.**

**'-It's not my fault we had to wake up so early. You wanted to go to see your other family.' Ted said with a chuckle.**

**'-I must've been drunk when I said that.' I said and got up.**

**'-No, you were pretty sober.' he said with a smirk.**

**'-What at are you smirking at?' I asked.**

**'-You.' he said and I realized that I was wearing only one of his t-shirts.**

**'-What can I say. I like this t-shirt.'**

**'-Yeah but I like who's wearing it.' he said and kissed me.**

**'-Softie.' I said and headed laughing to the shower.**

**'-Can I join you?' he asked.**

**'-I think we have enough time so I guess.' I said and winked.**

_*****Bob's house*****_

**'-So how are things between you and Ted?' dad asked.**

**'-Great. Not complaining.'**

**'-Good. Going back on the road?'**

**'-Yeah, uncle Chris is gonna kill me if I don't go back plus Ted is not gonna survive.' I said and laughed.**

**'-I bet. How's Cody and his wife?'**

**'-They are ok. Lay is at home taking care of Will while Cody is moping around.'**

**'-Luckily he has his friends with him.'**

**'-You mean he has Frankie.' Ted chimed in.**

**'-Exactly.' dad said with a chuckle.**

**'-Hey, I'm Priceless.' I said and Ted bursted into laughter.**

**'-Nice catch phrase goof.' Nathan said coming from upstairs.**

**'-Good to see you too Nate.' I said sarcastically.**

**'-Missed ya.' he said and hugged me.**

**'-Wow. Someone actually missed you.' Randy said while snapping a picture of us hugging.**

**'-No picking up on my younger sister.' Nate said and I smile.**

**'-She's my little sister too so I can do it.' Randy retorted.**

**'-And I thought I have a weird relationship with my brother.' Ted said shaking his head.**

**'-Were they always like that?' I asked.**

**'-Yes. But it got worse with the age.' Elaine explained.**

**'-I have some advices how to make them agree or shut up.' Becky chimed in.**

**'-Good. I'm gonna need those advices.' I said laughing.**

**'-Are you trying to say that we're too much to handle?' Randy asked giving me puppy dog eyes.**

**Everybody started to laugh so I said:**

**'-That stopped working months ago.' **

**'-Mommy, she's mean.' Randy said in a childish tone.**

**'-Mommy's boy.' Nate teased.**

**'-Help?' I asked. **

**'-Boys behave.' Bob said.**

**'-Yes dad.' they said in unison.**

**'-Good now let's have lunch.' Elaine said.**

**During lunch Ted was awfully quiet.**

**'-You ok?' I asked.**

**'-Of course.'**

**'-You seem very quiet.'**

**'-Yo, lovebirds share with us.' Randy said laughing.**

**'-Definitely you've spent too much time around Johnny.'**

**'-Johnny?' Ted and Bob asked.**

**'-She's referring to Cena. Her secret lover.' Randy said laughing.**

**'-So not funny. Unlike you I don't have a thing for Johnny.' I retorted with a smile, Randy's face dropped.**

**'-I guess we know the truth now.' Nate teased.**

**'-Taking sides Nate?' Randy asked.**

**'-Of course. She's got a point. Does Sam know?'**

**'-That's enough Nate.' I said and gave a look to Nate then went to Randy and whispered:**

**'-Sorry. I won't say that again.'**

**'-You better not.'**

**'-Boys you and Bob can start the grill for the barbeque and Becky is gonna help me in the kitchen this afternoon.' Elaine said.**

**'-Not fair. Why isn't Frankie helping us too?' Nate complained.**

**'-I'm going to the lake.' I explained.**

**'-Mom, this is so unfair.' Randy said in a childish tone.**

**'-I'll make it up to you 2 later.' I offered.**

**'-That's more like it.' Nate said and we finished lunch without teasing each other.**

**'-Ready Ted?' I asked him.**

**'-Just a second. Need to ask something your dad.' he said and went in the backyard.**

**'-You sure you don't mind if I go to the lake with Ted?' I asked Elaine and Becky.**

**'-Yeah. Go and have fun.' Becky said and Elaine nodded.**

**'-I'm ready babe.' Ted said and I muttered:**

**'-Finally.' Elaine and Becky laughed.**

**We went to the lake and had lots fun, showed Ted my secret spot, actually mine and Randy's.**

**'-You 2 sure make up for all the time you lost.' Ted teased.**

**'-He's my brother so duhhhh.' I said and kissed Ted.**

**While I was fooling around with the camera snapping pictures of the lake Ted got in one knee and when I turned around I was speechless.**

**'-Frankie, we've been together for almost one year but as you know I've loved you for the past 5 years and I don't see my life without you. You are my reason to live so will you marry me?' he asked pulling out a box with a ring from the his pockets.**

**'-Yeah.' I managed to say and he placed a beautiful 14k ring on my finger. He kissed me with a lot of passion. My cheeks turned red from all the emotions I was feeling at that point.**

**'-You look so hot when you blush.' Ted said with a smirk and kissed me again.**

**'-Just one question? Did anyone knew about this proposal?'**

**'-Only Cody, Chris, Randy, Jay, Adam and your mom. And I also asked your dad for his permission when I went to the backyard.'**

**'-Ohhh I see.' I said with a grin.**

**'-Please tell me that you're not thinking of making them pay for not warning you.'**

**'-It's not like you won't enjoy that.' I said and kissed him.**

**'-As long as you don't get in trouble. But keep in mind I've made then swore that they won't tell you a thing.'**

**'-So should I make you pay for it?'**

**'-No, no, make them.' Ted said and I started to laugh.**

**'-That's what I thought. Wanna stay here for a couple more moments or go back?'**

**'-I think we should go. The barbeque should be on the grill already and I promised your dad we'll be back on time.'**

**'-You're right. Need to torture Randy.' I said with a chuckle.**

**We went back to dad's house and when we entered the hallway I heard Randy climbing the stairs in a hurry.**

**'-Don't worry. I'll get back at you when you won't even suspect it.' I said with a evil laugh.**

**'-Ahh you're back.' Elaine said.**

**'-Yes indeed. Ted go and check up on dad.' I said and kissed him.**

**I went to the kitchen with Elaine and Becky asked:**

**'-What Randy did now?'**

**'-He didn't told me about this.' I said and pointed to my ring.**

**'-Wow, that's one giant rock.' Becky said.**

**'-Is this what I think it is?' Elaine ask.**

**'-Yep.' I said with a smile ear to ear.**

**'-Congrats.' Becky said and hugged me then was Elaine's turn.**

**'-I take it that you found out.' Bob said entering the kitchen.**

**'-I just told them.' I said and hugged dad.**

**'-Congrats honey. If Ted makes you suffer I'll break his neck.' Bob said.**

**'-Dad.'**

**'-What? I'm just doing my job.' Bob said with a chuckle.**

**'-Each boyfriend I had went through what just Ted went.' Becky said laughing.**

**'-Oh boy.' I said and went to find Nate and Ted.**

**'-You alright Ted?' I asked taking a seat on his lap.**

**'-Yeah. I survived worse.' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-Good. Nate any thoughts?'**

**'-Apart from the fact that I'm happy for you two, no.' he said and I stood up and hugged him.**

**'-Is Randy gonna get hell?' he added.**

**'-What do you think?**

**'-He is.' he said clearly excited.**

**'-You two are insane.' Ted said.**

**'-We're Orton's that explains a lot.' I said proudly and Nate high fived me.**

**We spent the rest of that day talking and having a good time with the family. Around 7 Sam joined us too. She came back from a trip with her best friend.**

**'-Sam did you heard the news?' Becky asked.**

**'-What news?' she asked after she kissed Randy.**

**'-Ted proposed to Frankie.' Becky explained while Ted and I were fooling on the couch.**

**'-What?' Sam asked.**

**'-It's true.' I said trying to catch my breath.**

**'-You horny cats.' Randy said laughing.**

**'-Bite me Randy.' I said and threw a pillow which hit his head.**

**'-Nice shot.' Nate said coming to the living.**

**'-Congrats.' she said and hugged me then Ted.**

**'-Randy is in deep shit, he didn't warned Frankie.' Nate said with a grin.**

**'-Wipe that grin, idiot.' Randy said to Nate. And we all laughed. Everyone knew that Randy was afraid of me when I was mad at him. But I wasn't, I was just messing with him and that was enough for me but Randy didn't knew that nor the others. While I was thinking at this my phone ranged. It was my mom.**

**'-Hi mom!' I said picking up.**

**'-Hi honey. How are you?'**

**'-I'm great. You?'**

**'-Same. I'm pregnant.'**

**'-Wow. Congrats.'**

**'-Thank you. We're hoping it's a girl. What about you? Any news?'**

**'-I think you already know the news.'**

**'-I'm really happy for you and Ted.'**

**'-Thanks mom. How's Jean-Luc and Nathaniel?'**

**'-They are excited as much as I am.'**

**'-Awwww...Probably when we get some time off we'll visit you. I miss Nathy so much.'**

**'-He misses you too. And I'm counting on that.'**

**'-Send my regards to Jean-Luc and give a kiss to Nathy from me.'**

**'-Will do. Take care honey.'**

**'-You too mom.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-How's your mom?' Ted asked.**

**'-Pregnant.' I said laughing and Ted joined me.**

**'-Your mom is pregnant?' Randy asked.**

**'-Yep.'**

**'-Who's Nathaniel?' Nate asked.**

**'-My 4 years old brother. He's the cutest thing on this planet.'**

**'-After me.' Ted said jokingly.**

**'-Yeah, after him.' I said and everybody laughed.**


	25. Chapter 25

_*****2 years and 5 months later*****_

**Ted and I got married 6 months ago. Randy was his best man and Nattie was my maid of honour. Randy even joked and said that Cody should be the maid of honour. Somehow I think he was right but I kept that to myself . The wedding was a fairytale, everything went the way I pictured it and that thanks to Jay, Blondie and Chris who made sure that every wish of mine was coming true.**

**Now I was at home with Lay, her son and Sam while our husbands were out.**

**'-I wonder which one of you is next.' Lay said chuckling.**

**'-Next?' I asked puzzled while I was pouring us drinks.**

**'-To have a baby.' Lay said.**

**'-I don't know. I don't plan on having one any time soon but if it happens it happens.' I said and Sam smiled.**

**'-What you smiling at?' Lay asked.**

**'-Well, I have some news girls.'**

**'-Ok, let's hear them.' I said anxious.**

**'-I went to see my doctor yesterday and he told me that I'm one month pregnant.' **

**'-Wow, I get a nephew.' I said.**

**'-Or a niece.' Lay chimed in.**

**'-I'd rather have a nephew but a niece is ok too.' I said laughing.**

**'-You sounded just like Randy.' Sam said giggling.**

**'-They are brothers after all.' Lay pointed out.**

**'-True. How did he take it?' I asked.**

**'-He's still over the moon.'**

**'-I bet. So who else knows?'**

**'-You two and probably your husbands.' **

**'-Ok, then I won't say anything to dad or Elaine.'**

**'-Good.' Sam said.**

**'- Will is getting bigger, last time I saw him he was just learning to walk. Now he's already running. How you keep up?' I asked Lay.**

**'-I don't keep up. ' she said with a chuckle.**

**'-You got me worried now.' Sam said a bit terrified.**

**'-You'll be fine. You got me and Becky and Elaine and your mom.' I said **

**'-And me.' Lay said.**

**'-That's good to know. I'll keep that in mind.' Sam said laughing.**

**'-So what plans you have for today?' Lay asked.**

**'-No plans.' I said.**

**'-Randy and I are planning on going to see some furniture for the baby's room.'**

**'-You?' I asked Lay.**

**'-I can't afford to make plans anymore. Will is the only plan.'**

**'-Well, you have now. Ted and I will be babysitting. Isn't that right Will?' I asked picking up Will and playing with him.**

**'-What?' Lay asked.**

**'-Yeah, you and Cody can have a night out. Now it's 12:30, tomorrow at this time you can have your son back till then he will stay with aunt Frankie and uncle Teddy..' I said and Will giggled.**

**'-He even agreed.' Sam pointed out.**

**'-You sure you want this?'**

**'-Positive. No turning back now.'**

**2 hours later our beloved husbands came back.**

**'-Ted, tonight we're busy. We're babysitting.' I said excited.**

**'-My sis babysitting? Gotta see this one.' Randy said.**

**'-Unlike you I'm a good friend so I offered to babysit Will while Cody and Lay can have a carefree day.'**

**'-Really?' Cody asked.**

**'-Yeah. So it's settled. Sam and Randy shopping, you two whatever you feel like doing and Ted and I taking care of Will. Any complaining? No? Good.' I said without waiting them to answer.**

**'-Still bossy lil' sis?' Randy teased.**

**'-Still dumbass?' I retorted.**

**'-Love you too.' Randy said laughing.**

**'-Too bad.' I said.**

**'-Do you always need to have the last word?'**

**'-Uhuh.' **

**'-I rest my case.' Randy said.**

**'-Whatever.' I said and went back to the living room to take Will from Lay.**

**'-How was your day?' Ted asked me.**

**'-Not bad. Just the usual, world conquering and stuff like that.' I said and Ted bursted into laughter.**

**'-Wifey you are amazing.'**

**'-Why thank you. You're not too bad either hubby.' I said and kissed him.**

**Will went running to his dad and soon after that Cody started to laugh.**

**'-What's so funny Codes?' I asked.**

**'-Will gave you out.' he said.**

**'-Huh?' **

**'-He told me that you kissed.' Cody explained while laughing.**

**'-Hey kid you were supposed to be on my side.' I said and took Will from Cody.**

_*****The following day*****_

**Ted and I were a mess. Will kept us awake all night. There were 2 hours till Lay and Cody will come and pick him up.**

**'-I'll freshen up while you watch him and then we switch.' Ted said.**

**'-Ok. He's quite a handful. I don't get it, Lay and Cody are very quiet and he's so different.' I said more to myself.**

**2 hours later we looked tired but a bit better than we did this morning.**

**'-Looking good kids.' Cody said smirking.**

**'-I take it you had fun?' I asked Lay.**

**'-I don't remember the last time when we had so much fun.' Lay said.**

**'-At least someone did.' Ted mutter but I was the only one who heard him.**

**'-Thanks for watching him.' Cody said.**

**'-No problem.' I said.**

**'-We're set.' Lay announced while she put Will on his chair in the car.**

**'-Thanks again guys.' Cody said.**

**'-Don't mention it.' Ted said and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.**

**We went inside and I made some breakfast.**

**'-Did Randy told you that Sam is pregnant?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah. I hope his kid will be different than Cody's.'**

**'-I wouldn't put my money on that though.'**

**'-Neither do I. This day made me reconsider the fact of having kids.'**

**'-You're not the only one.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-But that doesn't mean we can't practice.' Ted said and kissed me.**

**'-Like the way you're thinking.' I said, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.**

_*****9 months later*****_

**Today our daughter Chloe Ava was born. Ted is over the moon. Even though we both said that we reconsidered the idea of having babies, let's say that me being pregnant changed our minds for good.**

**'-How's my lil sis?' Randy asked smiling.**

**'-Happy. How's Sam and Randy Junior?' I asked.**

**'-Good. Can't wait to see you actually.'**

**'-I've seen that kid of yours. You and Ted did a pretty good job.' Randy said and laughed.**

**'-You think?' I asked sarcastically.**

**'-Now without any hints of sarcasm, she's really beautiful.'**

**'-Thanks. Your kid is not bad either.' I said laughing.**

**'-Love ya sis.'**

**'-Me too bro, me too.'**

_*****1 month later*****_

**We were all gathered at Randy's house. We hired babysitters for the day so we could have a carefree day.**

**'-I think we did a pretty good job.' Randy said.**

**'-I agree.' Cody said.**

**'-Of course you agree. You didn't had to carry a watermelon for 9 months.' I said and they laughed.**

**'-I agree.' Sam and Lay said at the same time.**

**'-It's 3 on 3. So it's a tie. Be nice children.' Ted said.**

**Hours later Randy said:**

**'-Our legacy starts growing and we're getting older.'**

**'-Man, you're right.' Ted said.**

**'-Lucky me. I'm younger than you.' I said.**

**'-True. Speaking of younger things how are your brother and sister?' Randy asked.**

**'-Fine. Emily is almost 3 now. And Nathaniel is 6 and a half.'**

**'-Wow. Let's make a toast. To Legacy .' Cody said.**

**'-To Legacy.' we all said.**

**'-But if they decide to be wrestlers Will is gonna be the leader.' Cody said.**

**'-Just because he's a boy doesn't make him a leader.' Ted said.**

**'-Yeah but his the oldest.' **

**'-Ladies settle down. There's enough time for that don't you think?'I asked.**

**Indeed there was enough time for our husbands to bicker who's son or daughter will be in charge. But knowing me I would say that my daughter would be the one but I decided to let them think whatever they want. It's better for everybody. Well those past years were the time our lives now it's time for us to grow up and make room for our children or to our legacy as Cody would say.**


End file.
